Serene Angel
by Lorelai1115
Summary: Shuichi is a normal highschool student except that he's in a band that is steadily growing more popular. He is hated at home, but loved on stage. Will Eiri Yuki, his long time admirer, be able to turn him back from drugs and prostitution? Please review!
1. I want to go home

The boy sat in the bathroom stall staring at the oddly shaped gum next to the lock. Sighing in relief, he propped his head in his hands. It seemed as though this was the only place he could get any peace and quiet. The singer's next performance was the last for the night; then he could go home. Not like he actually preferred it there or anything. He was treated like a god on stage, when he took the first step in his house, however, he was treated as though he were less than dirt.

"Shuichi?" A familiar voice questioned from the now open bathroom door. "I'm here, Hiro." Shuichi Shindou walked from the bathroom stall to see his best friend, Hiroshi Nakano, looking slightly concerned. "You okay, Shuichi? You've been rather down lately." Hiro questioned. Saying nothing, Shuichi proceeded to reapply his sapphire blue eye liner.

The singer was decked out in too light black shorts which made his manhood all too obvious, a white, sleeveless half shirt covered by a blood red trench coat. He wore black, knee high boots and a matching red belt cinched his waist. Hiro's outfit was slightly similar. He had on black leather pants and a white button down vest with a red belt. His long burgundy hair flowed loosely behind him.

Hiro suddenly wrapped Shuichi in a giant bear hug. Confused and startled, Shuichi patted his back and looked up at him questioningly. "Feel better, Shu-chan. I'm worried about you." Hiro kissed his forehead. Shuichi blushed slightly. "Thanks Hiro; you're the best." They walked arm in arm backstage to prepare for their last performance of the night.

"Thank you! That's it for us tonight! We'll see you next week!" Shuichi hooked the mic back into the stand. Rushing across the stage, Shuichi wrapped his arm around Hiro and shouted out that he loved all of his fans, winked, and blew a kiss while prancing off the stage.

Blowing out a puff of air, the popular guitarist plopped down on a black plush sofa, setting his beloved guitar beside him. Hiro closed his eyes and he lay his head on the back of the couch, draping one arm over the back, when a muffled 'thump' came from somewhere in front of him. "Shu?" Questioned Hiro. A soft, "mm?" Was the only response from the heap sprawled in the middle of the floor.

"Let's ditch this place." Hiro smiled softly down at his favorite singer. Glancing up, Shuichi mumbled something incoherently. About an hour later, Shuichi and Hiro were walking into the VIP room of the hot new club, Vixon. Music was blaring from the room beneath them where people were dancing away their worries, stress, and fears.

Hiro was just starting to decide whether or not he would join his singer on the smaller dance floor when the lights in the VIP room were all turned on. Blinded temporarily, the twenty or so people inside looked around with confused expressions. A small group of men walked through the room examining everyone they passed.

Shuichi seemed to have frozen still. He was steadily losing color and a look of pure terror entered his previously happy face. One of the men stopped just short of Hiro and examined him closely; right as he moved on, Shuichi sidled behind him, using Hiro as a shield so he wouldn't be seen.

Regrouping, the men exchanged a few short words, returned the lights to their usual dimness, and left. Hiro didn't know who they were, or what they wanted, but it was pristine that Shuichi knew the answer to both of those questions. Hiro turned around to find his best friend shivering in what was probably fear.

"Come on, Shu." Hiro grabbed his arm and led him out the back exit to go unnoticed. Letting the door shut behind him, Hiro pushed Shuichi into the wall and placed a hand on either side of his torso under his arms so he couldn't get away. Glancing up at his guitarist, Shuichi questioned his actions with his large, lavender eyes.

"Now, you're going to tell me who those guys were and what they wanted. Only then will I let you go." "Hiro…. It's nothing, really." Hiro slammed his fist against the wall beside Shuichi's head, causing the smaller boy to flinch and let out a slight whimper. "It's better if you don't know, trust me." "Are you in to something bad, Shu?" No response. "Tell me! I may be able to help you out!" "You Can't Do Anything, Hiro!" Shuichi yelled, angered by the conversation he had been hoping to avoid.

Tears ran along the bottom of Shuichi's eyes; his mouth was pulled into a slight pout. Sighing, Hiro brushed the hair from Shuichi's face and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'm here for you if you need me. You know that, right?" Shuichi nodded his head and asked if they could just go home. Hiro kissed his forehead and took his friend's hand and pulled him out to the main street to hail a taxi. He knew he was close to crossing a line, so he merely let the subject drop for the time being.


	2. Anticipation and fear

It was about 12:30 in the morning before Shuichi walked through his bedroom door. He had gotten home at about midnight.

_*30 minutes ago:*_

* * *

The door creaked open as Shuichi walked through and put his bag down to turn around and lock the door back. As he bent down to pick up his bag, a large shadow loomed in the middle of the hallway a few feet ahead of Shuichi, blocking his way up the stairs.

The man crossed his arms, looking down on Shuichi from a good foot above his son's head. "Where the hell were you?" A booming voice echoed sharply, despite Shuichi being a mere few feet away. "My gig lasted until 11:15, Father. It took a while to get a ride over here." This actually was pretty much true. "You're telling me it took you 45 minutes to get home?" "Father…. Yes. We had to pack everything up before heading…." Shuichi was cut off by a large hand raising from the darkness and slapping him across the face.

The force of the blow sent the small boy flying into the wall. Blood oozed slightly from a cut on his cheek from where his father's ring hit his face. Tears lined his eyes, but he restrained them; he'd only get hit again for allowing them to fall. "Don't Lie To Me Boy!" The large man's voice resonated harshly. "I'm sorry, Father. I know it's late. Next time, I'll try harder to make it on time" Another blow knocked the boy back again. The wind was knocked out of him temporarily since the large hand had made contact with his chest the second time. "Pick up your bag and clean up the kitchen, boy. Since that's the only thing you're good for." The man moved out of the way to let Shuichi into the kitchen. Thankfully, it looked as though his mother hadn't made anything too involved, seeing as there weren't many dishes.

"Father?" Shuichi turned to face the man. "I'm going to warm up some of the leftovers. Would you like anything?" His father's head snapped up angrily. "I never told you that you could eat!" His father stood threateningly. "Go to bed, you good for nothing child!" Shuichi bowed, said good night, and walked up the stairs with his father watching his every move.

Shuichi closed his bedroom door, placed his bag on his desk, and crawled into bed, starting to let those held back tears flow free. _'Only two more years.' _Shuichi thought. _'Then I'll graduate, and I can leave this place.'_ He fell asleep after adjusting to the pain in his chest. His last incoherent thoughts had something to do with a cut on his face, but he was asleep before it could truly register.

* * *

_"Shuichi. Look at me, Shuichi." An angelic male voice rang clear as a bell. "Where are you?" Shuichi questioned to an empty field of flowers. A hand fell on his shoulder. Looking up, Shuichi saw a beautiful man who stood taller than his father. He had a head full of shocking blonde hair. But what really stood out were the clear honey glazed eyes. They seemed to stare straight into Shuichi's soul. They made him feel naked and exposed, but he found that he enjoyed the feeling since it was coming from this man. "I love you, Shuichi." The man whispered onto the boy's pink lips just before kissing them._

* * *

Shuichi's lavender eyes fluttered open. Pondering over the strange dream, he pulled the covers over his head to block out the 7:00 sun. In an attempt to get away from the rude sun, Shuichi rolled over and stretched, only to stop mid way realizing how bad he had to pee. He glanced at the clock. He couldn't get up yet. His father leaves for work in twenty minutes, so he would just have to hold it until then.

Before his father had the proper amount of time and coffee to wake up, he completely forgot about Shuichi. Shuichi found that if he didn't move from bed until Father left, then he would be left alone. Except for the fact that he REALLY had to pee and he still had 15 minutes to wait!

The boy figured that if he walked lightly and quietly, he could make it to the bathroom and back to bed unnoticed. Hearing his father in the kitchen, Shuichi opened the door and squeezed through and took long steps over to the bathroom that he shared with his sister, Maiko. _'Sorry, Maiko.'_ He thought. _'But I can't flush right now.'_ Believing in his victory, Shuichi crossed the landing to his bedroom when heavy footsteps stopped right before the bottom of the stairs. Closing his door as quietly as possible, Shuichi sat on the bed and pulled out a text book in case his father decided to come upstairs.

Anticipation and fear was eating at Shuichi. He prayed hard that his father would walk past the stairs and continue getting ready for work. He sat on his bed with his breath held, listening to the tiniest of sounds. When the footsteps continued past the stairs, Shuichi lay back, placing his book on the floor, and rolled over out of the sun again and drifted off back to sleep. He was hoping against hope that he'd dream of his angelic man again.

* * *

Eiri Yuki grumbled as he poured two cups of coffee. His editor had decided to be stupid again and stopped by at 7:00 in the god forsaken morning. "Just take a look at it and leave. I had planned to sleep in today!" "It's such a beautiful day, Eiri. It's good for you to be awake this early." Replied his editor. "It's not when I pulled an all nighter attempting to finish this rough draft." "Well, if someone weren't such an impossible procrastinator, then maybe he wouldn't have to pull said all nighters." She had a point.

Pulling a face of disgust, Eiri handed her a cup of coffee. "No condiments?" She asked cheerfully. "Get them yourself, Miss 'I Enjoy Waking People up in the Damn Morning.'" She chuckled softly and put two lumps of sugar into her coffee. Quickly reading his manuscript, she sipped her coffee quietly, completely used to the angry writer's stares.

After about 20 minutes, she exclaimed how wonderful it sounded so far, set her empty cup down, and walked out of the door telling the grumpy author to get some rest. Eiri locked the door behind her and proceeded to go back to his room. Next to the door in his room, a calendar hung on the wall. Eiri marked off yesterday's square and looked at the current one. "Hmm…. Bad Luck has another performance tonight in the park." He smiled to himself as he laid back into his king sized bed. "This means I get to see him again…."


	3. Realization

**Hey, Lorelai, here! His father's a brute, huh? Shuichi's an abused child! :D ... . yeah... Probably shouldn't be happy about that. But I thought it would be a bit different from the regular stories posted, y'know? **

**Please review my story! It would be greatly appreciated!**

* * *

Shuichi shifted away from the new weight on his bed. He had been having a perfect dream, so why was someone bothering him right now? Opening his eyes slightly, he saw a familiar face above him, staring him directly in the eyes. Hiro wasn't even three inches away. "Really, Hiro? Why so close?" Hiro blushed a deep red color and pulled away. "I-I was going to wake you up." He mumbled softly.

"And how were you planning on doing so?" Shuichi eyed him suspiciously. As though he gained some new found courage, Hiro kissed the side of Shuichi's face before saying, "Like this…." Hiro pulled back slightly, looking straight into his eyes. He then leaned forward and touched their lips together in a butterfly kiss. Burgundy eyes closed and lavender ones opened wide in shock as the kiss started to deepen.

Shuichi almost reluctantly closed his eyes when he felt Hiro's tongue slide over his lips, silently asking permission. Small hands raked through the guitarist's long burgundy hair. Their tongues battled against each other, fighting for control. Hiro pulled away, looking at his singer. He rolled over off of Shuichi and looked at him out of his small eyes. "This is something similar to those guys from last night, huh?" Shuichi's eyes flew open in surprise. "W-what? Hiro! I!..." he sighed softly. "Yes." He looked away in embarrassment.

"What have you gotten yourself into, Shu?" Hiro lay next to Shuichi and wrapped him in a tight hug. Shuichi gasped and cried out in pain, pulling away as though something had burnt him. Confusion and shock quickly entered Hiro's expression. "Lift your shirt." Shuichi laughed softly. "What, Hiro? You want me to strip for you now?" "This isn't funny, Shuichi!" Hiro slammed his fist against the bed. He reached down and pulled Shuichi's shirt up around his neck, then let out a loud gasp as he took in the reason for Shuichi's discomfort.

A large welt was raised in the middle of his chest from where his father had hit him the night before. "Again? Shuichi? Why do you let him hit you like this? It's child abuse! You could go to the police right now and they wouldn't hesitate to lock him up!" "NO!" Shuichi sat up a little too quickly and became light headed. "If that happens…. I'd feel terrible! I couldn't do that to Father!" "He wouldn't hesitate to put you in jail, though." Hiro mumbled.

A look of pure sadness overcame Shuichi. "I know." He whispered. "But that's his choice." For the first time, Shuichi looked at the clock. "We have six hours before we start tonight. I guess I should get up, huh?" Hiro regarded the swollen blue and black bruise on his friend's chest. "Follow me." Hiro dragged his singer to the bathroom. "Let's treat that wound, okay?"

Shuichi took off his shirt and sat on the closed toilet. Hiro rummaged through the medicine cabinet pulling a few things out he thought he'd need. After applying a healing / pain reducing cream, Hiro wrapped a cloth around his torso. "Wow, Hiro." Shuichi exclaimed. "You could be a nurse! Perhaps I should keep you around to treat me every time I get hurt." Shuichi stated flirtatiously.

Peering into the smaller boy's eyes, Hiro whispered something about love. "Hm? What was that, Hiro?" "Nothing, Shuichi. Let's go get ready."


	4. Eye Contact

"Wow. There's more people here than the club we performed at last night." Hiro let out a loud whistle in response. "Don't forget that we changed the notes from C C D to C D C, okay?" "Yeah, that was in the chorus, right?" Hiro asked, busy tuning his guitar. "Right!" Shuichi smiled brightly. "I'll be back, okay?" I'm going to the bathroom." Shuichi told Hiro as he walked off.

When he walked in, there was a slobby looking man standing in front of the mirror examining some stain on his shirt. Attempting not to stare at him in utter disgust, Shuichi walked up to one of the sinks and began washing his hands. Soon after, the slobby male waddled out of the bathroom, leaving the singer completely alone.

Shuichi glanced around and quickly pulled a bottle of small, white pills out of his bag. Dumping two into his hand, Shuichi got a handful of water at the ready and downed it and the pills in one gulp. Replacing the pill bottle, he proceeded to pull out his make up and hair supplies. He ran the brush though his hair then got a small handful of gel and spiked up the back of his medium length pink hair. He had just finished that when he decided to step into a stall to get a small pile of tissue in case he messed any part of his makeup up.

The door opened to the bathroom and suddenly all the voices and noise from the park came rushing in. Shuichi groaned inwardly when he heard the slobby male walking back in. Shuichi was thinking about closing the stall, but remembered the contents of his bag were sprawled across the bathroom counter. "Will you get out of the fucking way?" An angelic voice rang out angrily. The slob snorted slightly and waddled over to the mirror.

_'That voice sounds awfully familiar.' _Shuichi wondered where he had heard it before as he put on dark green eye liner, black mascara, and clear lip gloss. Checking his reflection for perfection, he noticed a tall blonde man standing against the wall openly staring at him. _'What is his problem? And why is he wearing shades at this time of day? The sun isn't even out!'_ Cautiousness screamed in Shuichi's head as he walked past the guy with his now packed bag.

"Hiro! Hiro!" Shuichi ran up to his friend. "Remind me to bring you along next time I go to this kind of public bathroom again." Chuckling, Hiro leaned over and gave the singer a quick peck on the cheek. Shuichi blushed hard and stammered out some question about why Hiro kept kissing him.

"Isn't it obvious?" Shuichi shook his head. "It's because you're so gosh darned cute, Shuichi!" Hiro smiled at the embarrassed look that the comment left on his friend's face. "Come on, Shu. The concert's about to start."

* * *

Eiri Yuki wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to be here any more. The place was way too crowded and if he took his shades off, someone was bound to know who he was. Grumbling about the crowd, he shoved his way over to the bathroom, hoping to get away from some of the ruckus. A large man was waddling in through the bathroom door taking his sweet and precious time.

"Will you get out of the fucking way?" Eiri had a hard time restraining his anger in this situation. The man glanced back at him and snorted something that resembled, "Sorry." What made it worse was that someone had left what looked like the contents of a woman's purse all over the counter. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, pinching the bride of his nose to help quell his anger.

When he opened his eyes again, he saw a pink haired angel staring at his reflection as he applied liquid eye liner. He was wearing a dark green, sleeveless, turtle neck, half shirt with somewhat baggy white shorts. A black studded belt hung at an angle from his lithe hips.

Eiri found his breath quickening and his heart skipping multiple beats as he looked on as his crush of two years applied clear lip gloss. Shuichi looked so peaceful standing in front of the mirror examining himself. The romance novelist couldn't find the words to describe what the little singer looked like. His jaw was hanging somewhat open in an unattractive matter, but he didn't care at the moment. He had found the words. Shuichi looked like a serene angel!

Shuichi gave Eiri an awkward look as he walked out of the bathroom, clutching his bag to him cautiously. _'I guess I do look pretty sketch, hm?' _Eiri smiled and slowly shadowed the singer. "Hiro! Hiro!" The singer yelled to the guitarist who was polishing a guitar with extreme care. He said something quieter which the writer didn't quite catch. He didn't, however, miss the all too obvious sign of affection the guitarist showed Shuichi by kissing his cheek. After exchanging a few words, the guitarist led the blushing pink haired angel to the section behind the stage that was partitioned off.

Eiri decided it was time he pushed his way to the front row so he could be there to watch his favorite singer. Earning multiple nasty words and a few shoves, Eiri finally made it to the front. He had made it there just in the nick of time; no sooner had he gotten up there had the singer and guitarist known as the band, Bad Luck, walked up onto the stage.

* * *

Shuichi walked up to his mic and looked at the crowd, waiting for the noise to die down. He recognized many faces among the crowd, including the tall blonde man with the shades from the bathroom earlier. The tall man mouthed the simple words, "Good luck."

"We're Bad Luck." Shuichi kept his eyes on the foreigner with the shocking blonde hair. "Are you ready to make some noise?" An eruption of sound screamed at the band. Many started chanting the band's name, "Bad Luck! Bad Luck! Bad Luck!" Shuichi chuckled as he turned to look at Hiro, who struck the first chord of one of the songs, causing more applause, then, quiet as the song continued to play.

* * *

The first few lines of the song were just Hiro playing some killer notes on his guitar. _'Is my angel going to sing?'_ Eiri was beginning to wonder. _'Sure, that guy can play, but I came to hear Shuichi's voice.' _Eiri looked up to see the singer staring at him awkwardly. It quickly vanished, however, as the opened his mouth and belted out lyrics to a new song. Shuichi mildly danced around the stage as the song started to pick up pace.

After about six more songs, Shuichi grabbed the guitarist's hand and dragged him to the front with him. The only thoughts running through Eiri's mind were wishes to hold that small hand. Just to touch it in a slight handshake and he'd be set for life. If he could hug him, he knew he'd die happy.

"We still have some time!" Shuichi was bouncing on his heels. "We're going to leave the choice up to you guys. I'll tell you the choices and when I repeat them, the louder applause will get the answer. You ready?"

Hiro stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Okay." So, we can either perform a few more songs for you….Oooor…. we can come down to you for autographs and pictures!" Shuichi stole the mike from his guitarist and leaped to the other side of the stage. "Okay! So….Who's for more music?" A few scattered applauses and soft 'whoops' were the only response. "Really? You hate our music that much?" Shuichi laughed earning groans and refusals from the crowd. "So…. You want pics and autographs, then?" It sounded as though everyone in the park was screaming their loudest and clapping their hardest.

The little angel ran over to Hiro and took his guitar from him, handing it to a staff member to take care of. Shuichi grabbed his hand and dragged him to the side of the stage. Security got on one of the mics and told the crowd that if they didn't remain in an orderly fashion then Bad Luck would be taken away and no one would get pictures or autographs. Shuichi and Hiro walked to one side of the park that was open to a lot of space. Eiri forced himself near the front of the line. He was going to shake his hand at least.


	5. The First Meeting

Hiro and Shuichi stood slightly apart from the crowd, waiting for everyone to line up in an orderly fashion. "Shindou!" "Nakano!" Countless screams emitted from the girls who were waiting to take pictures and hug their new favorite boy band. Hiro swished his hair out of his face and smiled sweetly; Shuichi wrapped an arm around the guitarist's shoulders and grinned a large, photogenic smile.

Girl after girl continued to line up for as far as the eye could see. There were even a few boys scattered throughout the line. _'This is going to take a while.'_ Hiro thought to himself as the 20th girl hugged him and posed for a picture. "Shu? Do you know that foreigner?" Hiro pointed out a tall blonde male in sunglasses and an all white suit. He was eye raping Shuichi through his glasses.

Shuichi glanced up and froze. _'I'm going to have to hug this guy?' _Shuichi thought in disgust. The blonde stepped forward for his turn. Hiro met him and held out his hand to shake the foreigner's. The blond shot a glare and walked past him. He eagerly held his hand out to his favorite singer. Without looking at his face, Shuichi grabbed his hand and quickly let go.

The man reached forward and grabbed the pink haired boy's hand. "Shuichi. Look at me, Shuichi." He said gently near the boy's ear. Realization suddenly hit Shuichi like a ton of bricks. With wide eyes, he took in the man's beautiful looks. Despite the sunglasses, Shuichi recognized the man's looks and voice. This was that angelic man he had dreamt about.

Then the man was sporadically wrenched away as Hiro angrily told him that he was holding up the line. Somewhat disappointed, the man smirked when he saw the look of confusion and loss as their hands broke contact.

An hour flew by easily; then two hours. Finally, the last of the crowd started to head home. "Alright, Hiro. I'll call you tomorrow." "Shu! It's 2:00 am. Do you just wanna sleep over?" '_Was that a slight look of fear he just covered up with that grin?' _Hiro worried. "I'll be fine! No way they're awake." Shuichi waved and started to walk home.

When he arrived, he noticed that, thankfully, none of the lights were on. He quietly started to open the door when it flew open. His father threw a duffel bag at him. "You aren't going to stay here for the next two nights since you can't abide by my rules." Then the door was slammed in his face; he heard both locks 'click' shut.

Shuichi sat down on the steps and let the tears flow freely from his tired eyes. _'At least I have some stuff.'_ He opened the duffel bag. _'Maiko must've packed it for me.'_ Where was he going to spend the night? He couldn't bother Hiro now. "I could go to Jain's place…."

Jain was his supplier. He was Jain's 'little whore' as Jain liked to call him. Jain was the boss man of an underground drug and ammunition business. Shuichi first met him when he was getting wasted outside of one of the local bars.

_"Most people actually go inside to drink." A man with slicked back brown hair approached Shuichi. "The can't – hic – serve to a minor." Shuichi complained. "Aren't you that new little pop star?" Jain asked. The small boy nodded. "Why are you drinking at the age of 15? Too much pressure?" The boy's eyes looked distant. "I want to forget. Just for tonight. I wanna forget my home life." "I have something better." Jain reached forward and popped a small, white pill into the kid's mouth. "Swallow." Commanded the strange man. Shuichi obliged, and then eyed the man incredulously. "What was that?" "A pick me up. You'll thank me in 5 minutes. Here's my card." Shuichi watched him walk through the bar doors. Just as the man had said, after 5 minutes, he felt as though he were on top of the world. Shuichi soon called the man named Jain and met him at the 'headquarters' as Jain liked to call it._

_ "Excuse me? Anyone home?" Shuichi called out when he entered the house. A group of three men were standing down the hall in a doorway. If Shuichi didn't know any better, he'd say that they looked familiar. "Well, if it isn't Bad Luck's hot new singer! Shuichi Shindou!" The black haired one said after taking in the boy's appearance. _

_ "And you are….?" Shuichi was still completely clueless as to who he was. Obviously angered by the pink haired boy's ignorance, the man exclaimed, "I'm Taki! Taki Aizawa from Ask!" "Ask what?" "The BAND!" Taki yelled, angrily. "Why're you here, anyway?" His temper quickly subsided. "Oh. I'm here to see Jain, I think his name was…." Shuichi glanced at the card. "Yeah, Jain." The three looked at him, stunned. "The boss man?" "Did he personally give you the card?"_

_ Shuichi held the card up. "He had on a light blue suit and his hair was gelled back." The man with long blonde hair nodded. "Yeah. That was him, alright." "He's not in right now... But why don't you come in here with us?" Taki placed his hand on the small of the boy's back and led him into the small bedroom that had an odd, yet intoxicating smell about it._

_ "Maybe I'll just come back later….When will he be back?" Shuichi started off back down the hallway but found his shirt was being held back by Taki. When he turned around, he was caught by surprise as the man pinned him to the wall._

_ "W-what?" "Since you're here, you might as well stay." Taki's foul breath tickled against his ear. He dragged the small boy kicking and screaming back into the bedroom. Kicking the door closed and locking the door, Taki pushed the kid onto the bed. "Taki!" One of the men outside of the room was banging on the door. "You shouldn't do anything! The boss recruited him! You know what could happen!" "Well, he's not here right now, is he?" Taki ripped Shuichi's shirt open and began to lap at the boy's chest. "No! Stop it! I don't want it!" Shuichi cried out, tears streaming down his face._

_ Taki forced his mouth against the younger singer's mouth and pushed his tongue inside. Shuichi flinched as he felt Taki's tongue explore the inside of his mouth; he struggled in vain against the larger man. Taki had his hands pinned above his head and he pushed his legs apart with his knee. "STOP IT!" Shuichi was cut off by a sharp kiss. Taki scraped his teeth across Shuichi's bottom lip and rubbed his knee against the boy's hardening crotch. In spite of himself, Shuichi found him moaning around Taki's kisses._

_ One of the hands trailed slowly down the boy's body, making its way to the button on the front of Shuichi's jeans. Having a bit of a difficult time, Taki managed to undo the button with one hand. Taki nipped and kissed his way down the boy's stomach, stopping only slightly to dip his tongue into the boy's naval. Pushing down his jeans, Taki kissed the length of the erect boy's cock through his boxers, causing him to buck slightly._

_ Suddenly, a sharp knock came from the door. "I know what you're doing, Taki." Taki jumped up in fear as the lock on the door was shot off. "Get off of him. He belongs to me." _


	6. I can handle pain

**Hey, it's me, Lorelai, again! Please review! It would be greatly appreciated to know what you think of the story so far! If you're wondering why the story is all in italics right now, that's because it's a flashback from the previous year when Shuichi was 15.**

_Suddenly, a sharp knock came from the door. "I know what you're doing, Taki." Taki jumped up in fear as the lock on the door was shot off. "Get off of him. He belongs to me."_

_Taki jumped to the floor and bowed to his boss. "I'm sorry, Boss! I don't know what came over me!" Taki crawled forward to kiss Jain's shoes; as his face got a few inches away, Jain brought his foot forward to kick Taki painfully in the face. Falling backwards, blood fell rapidly from Taki's nose. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH MY BOY!" Jain yelled, slamming his hand down on the back of Taki's neck. The black haired man fell forward, unconscious from the blow._

"_Are you alright, boy?" Jain reached out towards Shuichi. Shuichi was obviously worried about Taki, because he rushed forward and flipped him on his side. "What are you doing, boy?" "If we leave him on his back like this, then he drown in his own blood!" Shuichi struggled slightly, but finally was able to roll the man over. Pulling a handy bag of tissues out of his bag, Shuichi began to wipe the blood away and pinched his nose to stop the bleeding. _

"_He just tried to rape you. Why are you helping him like this?" Jain observed Shuichi with a fascinated expression. "Because, no matter what anyone does to me, I don't want them to get hurt. I can handle pain; I'm used to it. But I cannot handle seeing others get hurt." This caused the Boss to smile. Never had he met a child who was this kind. _

"_I want you to be mine, Shuichi. I'll take care of you." Jain reached down and pulled the boy up. "I like you, Shuichi. You're fascinating." He then leaned forward and kissed the boy softly on the lips. "Let's get you cleaned up." He grabbed his arm and gently led him down the hallway. Shuichi watched Jain through wide eyes. "Why are you doing this?" Jain glanced down at the boy. "I like you. I've watched you perform a few times. I like your spunk, kid."_

Shuichi walked up the all too familiar walkway that led to Jain's 'headquarters'. He quickly recognized Jain's mustange in the covered driveway. _'Hopefully I can get to Jain before Taki realizes that I'm here.' _Shuichi opened and closed the door behind him as quietly as possible. Leaning forward, he peeped into the rooms that were connected to the hallway; seeing no one, he continued to the stairs. To the right of the stairs was the all too familiar bedroom where his virginity was first stolen from him. Taki's bedroom.

Knowing that he was probably in there, Shuichi ran up the stairs at god speed, two to three steps at a time. "Hey!" Someone behind him shouted. Without glancing back, Shuichi made a dead run straight for jain's room, though he was slowed down due to the duffel bag and small messenger bag hanging from his shoulders. "Shuichi! Come here! I want to talk to you for a few minutes!" shuichi could hear the anticipation in his voice and the smirk on his face. "Jain! Jain!" Shuichi shouted out. He barely missed the "damn!" that was whispered behind him as Taki retreated back down the stairway.

Out of breath and panting, Shuichi opened Jain's door. "Can I stay here for the next two nights?" He managed to get out between gasps. After catching his breath, the singer finally looked up and saw Jain in bed with his favorite dog sleeping next to him. He looked pretty damn hot in his deep purple robe. "Why?" He asked. "What happened?"

Shuichi stared at his shoes and mumbled almost incoherently about being kicked out of the house. "You know what'll happen if you stay here, don't you?" The boss man smirked slightly. Was it just the light, or was Jain blushing slightly? The pink haired singer nodded a few times. "I don't mind. As long as it isn't Taki."

"How many times has he forced you?" There he went again. Jain was always trying to force it out of Shuichi. Shuichi knew that if he didn't pretend that it was consentual then Jain would more than likely beat the shit out of the older singer. Jin had done it before. Shuichi had watched him beat a man to his death bed. All of it was just because jain had walked in when one of his men was attempting to rape Shuichi. No one had the gall to do it to the boy again…. Except for Taki.

Taki knew that the boy wouldn't squeal no matter how many times he did it to him. He had to ensure that the boss man had his fun first, then when he wasn't at the 'headquarters', Taki would jump in for his turn. "I told you, Jain. It was consentual. He just wasn't very good." Shuichi smiled up at Jain. "Unlike you, that is." He placed both of his bags in a high backed chair in the corner next to an ornate side table that currently held a stack of papers.

Shuichi crawled onto the bed and pushed his head under Jain's arms. "I feel safe when I'm with you, Jain." Shuichi whispered. "My little singer looks tired." Jain looked on at the boy with a soft expression. Shuichi was the only thing that could sway his heart. He leaned down and kissed the boy's head. "We had a pretty good concert tonight, Jain." Shuichi's voice was muffled because his mouth was pressed against Jain's thigh. "When you talk, please lift your head, unless you are intentionally turning me on." Jain raised his eyebrows at Shuichi.

Shuichi apologized with an embarrassed smile. _'I wonder if I should tell him about that guy?'_ Shuichi had been thinking about this for a while. _'Probably not….Jain might get too angry about it and keep someone watching me at all times. He can be pretty extreme.'_ Shuichi leaned up and kissed his boss softly. "Isn't this what you want, Jain?" The boy peered at him seductively. "I thought you were tired?" Questioned the older male. "I am." He agreed. "But this sounds like fun. Don't you want me, Jain? You know I can make you feel good."


	7. Tease

Shuichi dipped his head and ran his tongue over the boss man's collar bone. Jain laced his hands through the singer's pink hair and started to push him lower. As he felt his young lover's warm breath on his stomach, Jain sighed and opened his robe. Jain then grabbed the boy and threw him against the bed and began to attack his exposed neck. Jain pulled the baggy white shorts off of the younger man and saw that his lover's cock was already starting to harden.

"Are you going to suck it now, Jain?" Shuichi taunted him, swaying his hips back and forth a few times. Jain laughed slightly. _'He's changed so much.' _He lowered his head and began to feverishly suck his lover's cock. Shuichi arched his back so that more and more of his cock was shoved inside of Jain's mouth. Reaching around, Jain felt for the puckered lips that both of them were all too eager to have penetrated.

"Jain. I think I'm going to cum…." Shuichi moaned passionately. With no response, the older man slipped one digit inside of his lover, feeling for the sweet spot. The singer could hardly manage a moan before shooting jets of cum into his boss's mouth. With a small thrust, the singer emptied the last of his load into other's mouth. Jain licked his lips where a few drops had escaped. "Turn over." Shuichi obliged and flipped himself over; he pushed his ass back against Jain's throbbing erection. "I want you right here, Jain. Make me cum again." His lavender eyes were glazed over from the pleasure.

Jain reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a half full bottle of lube. Squirting out a generous amount in his hand, he rubbed some one his aching cock with one hand, while the other hand circled Shuichi's entrance. "Right here, Shuichi?" Jain asked, as he thrust two fingers into the singer. Shuichi moaned out a loud, "Yes! Right….there!" as the man assaulted his ass over and over with his fingers. Jain was all too ready to ram his cock into the younger man so he pulled his fingers out of him and positioned his cock over the entrance. Shuichi pushed back suggestively, eagerly waiting for the penetration. "Jain! Hurry up already!" Jain had obviously been taking too long, because Shuichi was starting to get impatient and his cock was withering slightly.

With one stroke, Jain thrust balls deep into the smaller boy. He loved the feeling of having his cock engulfed in Shuichi's tight ass. The only thing that could be heard I the room was the sound of Jain's skin pounding against his lover's and Shuichi's cries of ecstasy. "Harder!" Shuichi managed to cry out and Jain was all too happy to oblige. Using all his strength, Jain rammed into the boy, his balls were slapping against the boy. He could feel the boy starting to shiver.

The familiar feeling of his climax reaching sent Jain into a frantic pace. With renewed speed, Jain pounded into him as fast as he could go. Feeling the pace quicken, Shuichi began to rock his hip in time with Jain's movement so that he was slamming his ass back against the taller man's body. Jain's grip on the boy's waist tightened and it was all he could do to hold his lover steady as his cock thickened and began to fill Shuichi with his seed.

Shuichi joined his lover's climax, spewing his cum all over his stomach and the bed sheet. Riding out the pleasure, both of them collapsed to the bed in a tangle of arms and legs. Jain turned the boy over and licked his juices off of his stomach. "That was good, Shuichi." Jain panted hard. "You're a good boy." He pulled the boy to him and wrapped him in a warm embrace. "Go to sleep, boy. You've definitely earned it."

When Shuichi woke up in the morning, Jain was no where to be found. _'Guess he had a meeting or something.'_ Shuichi sat on the edge of the bed and stretched. Throwing his feet against the floor, he was taken aback by the sudden coldness of the hard wood floor. _'You'd think with all the money he has, he could at least get a heated floor.'_ Shuichi thought in disgust as he scrambled around the room looking for his clothes.

Walking over to the closet, Shuichi grabbed his extra towel that he kept here for such nights as the previous one. He walked into the large bathroom that was connected to Jain's room and locked the door. He never locked the door before coming to this place. But Taki had found himself in the bathroom with Shuichi one morning when he realized the door was unlocked. Shuichi turned the water on a somewhat hot, but still beareable temperature and stepped in. Flinching at the sudden heat, he allowed his body time to adjust to the water before going completely under.

Pouring liquid body wash over his body, he used a small, pink rag to wash himself off. After washing his hair and rinsing everything off, he stood under the water as he turned it fully on cold. Goosebumps covered his body and it took everything he had not to scream out. Shuichi shook his head and turned the water off. Soon after, he was walking down the stairs to the kitchen where one of the girls was preparing a large breakfast. "Oh. You're here, Shuichi." The girl smiled up at him. "So those were your screams I heard last night." Shuichi blushed slightly.

"Yeah." He smiled while looking at the floor. "No need to be embarrassed, silly. We all do it here." She winked and turned back to the large pan of scrambled eggs. "Can you make pancakes tomorrow?" Shuichi loved pancakes. "You have to help me." She said in a sing song tone. This girl, Arwen, was pretty amazing. She was American, but she moved over to Japan because she found the culture and everything intriguing. She spoke perfect Japanese, she was so good that she could easily get a job as a translator. But she had moved in to the 'headquarters' because she said she could get a cushy government job in America if that's what she was after.

She never actually used drugs. From what Shuichi heard, she wasn't even tempted. Arwen was perfectly happy with her life and didn't think it could be better with the help of some pills. Whatever the reason, the two of them had become fast friends since they were both happy-go-lucky. The only difference being that Arwen was a bit more calm than Shuichi. "What's for breakfast?" Shuichi turned around and saw Taki standing in the doorway in a pair of dark green sweat pants and completely shirtless.


	8. Retaliation

"What's for breakfast?" Shuichi turned around and saw Taki standing in the doorway in a pair of dark green sweat pants and completely shirtless. Whether Shuichi liked him or not had no pull on the fact that Taki looked sexy as he currently was. His hair was still in a mess since he had yet to brush it; Taki took a while to wake up in the morning, and only after he has breakfast and his cup of coffee will he even start thinking about getting ready for the day. At least, that's what Shuichi had learned since the year he's been here.

"Have fun last night?" Taki was staring right at him. Shuichi defensively crossed his arms. "It was much better than you." He grumbled. "Don't piss me off right now, Shuichi. I'm not awake yet. You should know that by now." He smirked as he thought about past events where the two had woken up together. Shuichi shuddered as he remembered one of the times.

"Why do you hate me so much, Shuichi? I like you. You know that, right?" Taki ran a finger over the boy's bare arm. "Don't touch me!" Shuichi almost shrieked. "I'm Jain's, not yours, Taki! You better be careful, or I'm seriously going to tell him that it's not consentual!" Taki let out a short and harsh laugh. "You don't have the balls, Shuichi. You're just a little boy who wants to be a chick. No one loves you. Not even your parents love you enough to give a shit what happens to you. That's why you're here, isn't it? You were kicked out of the house?" Taki had obviously hit the mark on that one.

"I bet your father also hit you again. That's where the cut on your face came from. Probably also why you keep defending your chest. He left another mark on you, and it hurts." Shuichi flinched slightly from hearing these words spoken out loud. "You don't have to say it all out loud." He mumbled, face turned away. "So I am right, huh?" Taki sighed. "Shuichi, you should just stay here. You're safer here than you are living with them."

Shuichi's face turned bright red and he turned back towards Taki. "And what would happen then? I'd be raped by you every time Jain leaves? I don't think so! I'd rather live at home and get beaten by Father then sleep with you any day! You're so disgusting! Everything about you repulses me! Your breath reeks, your body odor is foul, and you're horrible in bed!" A few people had gathered in the kitchen, and once Shuichi started yelling, everyone turned around towards the source of the noise.

Many were astonished that Shuichi could even retaliate. They were used Shuichi just taking everything that was thrust upon him. To hear him finally standing up for himself and yelling back at Taki was truly a miracle. Everyone wondered why Shuichi put up with the torment that Taki subjected him to. "The only reason I hang around this place is because of Arwen and Jain and a few others who are nice to me; not because Jain said so, but because they actually like me. If it weren't for them, I'd probably be sleeping outside somewhere right now! If you weren't here then yes, I'd probably stay here like the rest of you do. You just do not understand how much I dislike you!"

"So that's how you really feel, huh?" Taki glowered at Shuichi. "After all I've done for you! I've been through some extreme shit for you, Shuichi! The boss has punished me five or six times!" Shuichi's head whipped up to look at the man. "That was your own fault! If you hadn't continuously forced me to have sex with you, then we wouldn't be in this predicament!"

"How many times did he force you?" Arwen asked quietly from the stove. "Since I got here a year ago? I can't count on all my fingers, if that answers your question." Shuichi turned to face her and saw a look of satisfaction on her face. She was looking towards the door; so was everyone else. "So you finally admit it, eh, boy?" Shuichi froze as he heard Jain's voice. "I thought it was consentual?" He questioned. "Well, y'see…. It was somewhat forced at first, but after I realized it, I was okay so, yeah."

"That's not what you just said, boy. Get your facts straight." Jain kept his eyes trained on Taki the whole time. "Come with me." His voice lowered menacingly. "Jain! No!" Shuichi rushed forward and grabbed Jain's arm. "Please don't do this. Give him another chance; it's okay, really! I don't mind that much I guess. As long as I can stay here, everything's fine, right?" He smiled hopefully up at the boss. "He needs to learn not to touch my property. Why are you always so nice to him?" Shuichi looked down. "You know why, Jain. I don't like violence."

"I'll deal with you later, Taki. Come to my room, boy. I need to see how bad that mark is on your chest." He dragged the pink haired singer up the stairs and sat him on the bed. "You shouldn't let this happen. Why don't you just run away from home? You could live here permanently." He had a sad expression on his face. Jain brushed a few loose strands of hair out of Shuichi's face. "Did you get breakfast?" He was attempting small talk while he undid the bandages that were wrapped around Shuichi's torso.

"No, Arwen hadn't finished cooking yet. And then Taki walked in and everything happened after that." Shuichi heard Jain gasp rather loudly when the bandage came all the way off. "This is really bad, Shuichi." He walked over to an intercom that was hooked to speakers across the house. "Arwen, come here. I need your help." A few minutes later, Arwen walked into the room, wondering aloud what the bos wanted.

"You have some nursing skills, right? Check this out for me. What do you think needs to be done?" Jain indicated the large wound on Shuichi's chest. "Oh my goodness!" Arwen rushed forward and started to push on it in different places softly. Shuichi winced and pulled away. "That hurt? Not good. I think he may have a broken rib or two." Tears started to flow from Shuichi's eyes. "He needs to go to the hospital before they start to heal themselves in the wrong way."

"I'll take him." Taki said, entering the room. "My afternoon is free. Don't you have a meeting, boss? Arwen doesn't know where the closest one is. I promise not to do anything to him. I want him to get fixed." Jain regarded him for a minute. "Okay, but take Kazuya, too. That way I know you don't do anything." Taki nodded and went in search for Kazuya. "Go ahead downstairs, boy. I'll see you tonight."

Shuichi walked down the stairs carefully, trying not to hurt himself further. A while later, Shuichi was sitting in the doctor's office with a butch male prodding at him painfully. "It's broke, alright. Doesn't look too bad, though. Probably only two at most. How did this happen?" He pushed his glasses up and looked at the boy. "He fell down the stairs and landed on the banister." Taki's face was pale, which made it more believable. "That could do it." The doctor nodded.

"I'm going to need you two to go sit in the waiting room; I'll send him out when we're done." Shutting the door, the doctor turned to him. "All I really have to do is pop them back into place. I'm going to give you this," he held up a pill that he placed in the boy's hand. "You'll be asleep in a few minutes, and I'll do it then."


	9. The Park

**Okay, so….yeah. Starting to get into the story plot, finally. (LoL) I'm working up to it so bare with me, guys! n_n' I love you all for reading and reviewing! Thanks a bunch! :D**

Eiri stared at the screen of his laptop. He had just received a new project that morning and he knew full well that he should at least write the story plot. Knowing him, he'd probably end up in a bar with a chick trying to pick him up as he imagined his little, pink angel next to him. At least, that's usually what happened. Placing the lit cigarette to his mouth, he inhaled a large puff before letting it blow out of his nose.

He sighed and put the half lit cigarette out in the ashtray. He stood up and started towards the kitchen. Grabbing a beer from the fridge, he plopped himself down in a chair and hit the power button on the TV remote. Only slightly paying attention, his eyes looked distant as he remembered those beautiful violet eyes staring at him from the stage as his guitarist jammed away.

"….Luck will not be performing for the next few weeks. We received word from the band itself, why." Eiri was now paying full attention, waiting for an explanation. A prerecorded video flashed onto the screen. Shuichi and the guitarist were smiling at the camera. "Hey, everyone!" Shuichi waved slightly as Hiro talked. "We'd like to apologize for this. Shuichi here can't sing right now due to a cold. He's lost his voice and we want to make sure it heals properly before we perform again."

Eiri stared hard at the TV. Was that a slight bruise on Shuichi's face? Eiri continued his inspection of the television image. He was protecting his chest. Shuichi was ensuring that at least one arm covered it at all times. He didn't have a cold. And Eiri could bet all his money that he still had his voice. He had gotten into a fight or an accident and probably broke a rib or two.

"So, yeah. Once this cute little boy is feeling better, we'll be more than happy to perform another free concert to make up, okay?" Hiro wrapped his arm around Shuichi and pet his hair. Then the screen went blank for .2 seconds and the news lady came on again. Eiri hurriedly ran to his bedroom closet and pulled down a box of precious belongings. Pulling out a DVD that was only partially written to, he ran back to the TV and pushed the DVD into the player.

Pushing a few buttons, the writer set the TV up to record onto the disc. When the special about Bad Luck came back on, Eiri pushed 'record'. "….up for it, okay?" Eiri then hit 'stop' and took the disc out and put it back into its case in the box in the closet. He had a growing collection of Shuichi Shindou growing. Things from CD's to concert tickets, to pictures and a hat that had blown off his head and a few other things.

"Ugh." The writer looked at the box in mild disgust. "I'm really starting to get quite pathetic. What would Tatsuha say if he saw this?" Eiri lit another cigarette and let it hang from his partially open mouth. _'I want to see him.' _He exhaled the smoke. _'He's probably sitting at home right now about to go to sleep.' _He grabbed his jacket, shades, and keys and head to his black sports car. He was going to go to a bar. Eiri turned back to his apartment. _'I think I'll walk tonight.'_ He thought as he walked around the building headed towards the park.

"Want me to take you home, Shu?" Hiro was sitting sideways on his parked motorcycle looking at his friend a few paces away. "Nah." He replied. "I wouldn't mind walking. Besides, it'll be less painful than being pressed up against your back on the motorcycle." Hiro looked up at him. "You could spend the night." He smiled seductively. "I can make you feel better, Shuichi." He bit the singer's neck, leaving a slight mark. "Hiro! Stop joking around like that! What's with you these days?"

"I'm in love with you, Shuichi. I have been for a while now." Shuichi sighed. "Who doesn't?" He mumbled. "What? I didn't hear you." Hiro looked confused. Shuichi smiled. "Nothing. It was nothing, Hiro." Shuichi took a step back. "Don't worry; I'll make it home in time."

Shuichi waved as his friend drove away. Actually, Shuichi didn't know what to do. Jain had texted him about 10 minutes ago, claiming that he wouldn't be home until the next morning because he had missed the last train. Shuichi supposed he could've told Hiro he needed a place for the night, but he tried to avoid anything to do with Jain when it came to people who didn't know Shuichi affiliated with him.

He turned and walked into the park. The boy didn't want to go the 'headquarters' and be taken advantage of by Taki. _'I guess I could sleep in Arwen's or Kazuya's room, seeing as they're pretty close to Jain; they wouldn't let anything happen.' _But, no. It was too much of a risk.

Shuichi shivered. Too bad he didn't have a jacket; it was getting cold. The monkey gym and slides came into view. _'I could sleep in one of the slides.'_ Shuichi thought as he trudged over to a covered slide. He curled up inside, doing his best to ignore the throbbing in his chest. It was hard to fall asleep, what with the pain of his broken ribs, the cold, and the fear of a creeper walking past. Even so, he slowly found himself drifting off.

_'This is too tedious. I should've just driven.' _Eiri was smoking his last cigarette in the back. He was becoming agitated. If he had driven, he could be sitting at the bar right now with a girl on each arm. He noticed the slides were coming into view and knew he was nearing the exit. He groaned inwardly when he saw a person curled up in the slide, fast asleep. _'Some kid ran away from home.'_ Was obviously his first conclusion.

He was walking past when the sudden flash of pink caught his attention. Looking at the person more closely, he saw a relatively small teenage boy in a dark green, sleeveless, turtle neck, half shirt with somewhat baggy, white shorts. The boy had a head full of bright, pink hair. Eiri's heart started beating faster and his breath became shaky. Was it….? Could it be….? He was leaning over the boy, head in the entrance of the slide, trying to get a better look.

Lavender eyes fluttered open and locked with honey ones. Then a knee was being jammed into the writer's shoulder. "Come on, Creep!" Shuichi's speech was slurred slightly from sleep. Eiri rubbed his hurt shoulder. "What the hell was that for?" He yelled angrily.

Shuichi took in the guy's height, then his all white suit, then that gorgeous face of his….and blushed. "Well, you shouldn't have been leaning over me like that! And the fact that you were doing so inside of the slide makes it even more suspicious! Just because you have a pretty face doesn't me…."

"Wait. You think my face is pretty?" Eiri questioned eyes wide. Shuichi looked clueless. "Well, I guess, Y'know? But don't side track me! What were you doing leaning over me like that when I was asleep?" Eiri's eyes narrowed again. "Why were you asleep in a slide in the first place, little pop star? I thought you lost your voice?"

_'I can't believe it's actually him! It's actually Shuichi Shindou! Right here! Close enough for me to reach out and touch! The real thing!' _The writer fan girled over Shuichi in his head, all along keeping a cool composure on his face. Shuichi looked over his shoulder at the slide. "It was convenient." He mumbled, a slight pout on his face. Eiri sighed and sat down on a bench a few feet away. "Hey! I was talking to you! Don't just walk away from me like that!"

The blonde raised one of his eye brows. "Is it really that important to you that we finish this trivial conversation?" Eiri then thought, _'Not that I actually mind. I'd give anything to continue this conversation with this beautiful person before me.' _Shuichi looked up at the person. He saw the beautiful blonde hair and the honey glazed eyes. A loud gasp escaped his lips, "IT'S YOU!" He shouted, pointing obviously at the writer.

Eiri looked over at him like he was out of his mind. "What are you talking about, brat? Why are you so obnoxiously loud?" Shuichi looked slightly taken aback, but kept on. "You were that creep from the bathroom and the concert the other night! You're the guy who wished me 'good luck'! You're also that angelic guy from my dream!" He slapped a hand over his mouth after the last sentence.

"I what?" Eiri turned toward the little pop star slightly. "You've dreamt about me?" He took the singer's shoulders and shook them slightly. "Answer me!" Shuichi's lavender eyes were staring into the honey ones in wide-eyed shock. His face was beet red. He hadn't told anyone about this guy, not even Hiro knew. "I did." He whispered. "It was a few nights ago." He felt like he should pull away from the author, but couldn't bring himself to do it. "You were telling me that you loved me."


	10. Are You Inviting Me?

**Hey, thanks for telling me, you guys. That was completely by accident, I swear….**

**And I'm sorry I've been gone for such an unnecessarily long time. I had graduation, parties, and a sporadic fever. D:( getting over it now, thankfully. **

* * *

"I what?" Eiri turned toward the little pop star slightly. "You've dreamt about me?" He took the singer's shoulders and shook them slightly. "Answer me!" Shuichi's lavender eyes were staring into the honey ones in wide-eyed shock. His face was beet red. He hadn't told anyone about this guy, no even Hiro knew. "I did." He whispered. "It was a few nights ago." He felt like he should pull away from the author, but couldn't bring himself to do it. "You were telling me that you loved me."

Eiri looked down at the little pop star in his grasp. _'Oh my god! I'm actually touching him! I have Shuichi in my hands right now!' _"So I was telling you that I love you, huh?" He smirked slightly. "Yeah. We were in a field of flowers. You had said, 'Shuichi. Look at me, Shuichi.' Just like you did the other night at the concert." Eiri glanced back at him._ 'So that's why he looked at me the way he did after I said that.'_ He had been confused about that look.

Shuichi openly stared at the man. He couldn't believe this was actually him. Did this mean that he'd get in a relationship with this angel of a man? He obviously wouldn't mind seeing as how beautiful he was. But Shuichi knew nothing about the man. He saw that the blonde man had a bit of stubble growing on his chin which gave him a sort of rugged look. His white fedora was tilted slightly forward.

His arms were thrown over the back of the bench and he had his legs crossed out in front of him. As he stared into the distance, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. He exhaled a steady stream of smoke, watching the singer bat it away. "So why are you out here?" He said after letting all the smoke out.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Shuichi pouted slightly and turned away. "I thought you lost your voice?" He questioned. _'Why is he asking me so many questions?'_ The pink haired boy wondered. "Oh! That! I got it back already! Isn't it a miracle?" The writer rolled his eyes. "You didn't lose your voice, Shuichi. You make it too obvious that you have a broken rib or two." Shuichi's eyes widened. "How?" He whispered. "You're constantly covering your chest with at least one arm. You make it too noticeable by the way you wince slightly when you take in a particularly deep breath."

"Well aren't you a Mr. Know-It-All?" Shuichi smiled slightly. "What about you, Mr.? Why are you out here so late at night, walking through a park?" He gazed at the author. Without turning to look at him, Eiri took another puff from his cigarette. "Was going to a bar. Then I saw this little delinquent sleeping in a slide, so I figured I'd make sure he was okay."

"So that's why you were leaning over me?" Shuichi questioned. "Obviously. Why would I lean over you for any other reason?" He couldn't tell the boy the truth. That would be way too awkward. His eye was twitching slightly, and it looked as though he were forcing himself not to look at the boy. "You know, Mr. If it's that hard for you not to look at me, you might as well just look." Shuichi said teasingly. "Are you inviting me?" Eiri said with a slight smirk on his face.

Shuichi turned bright red again. "What? I, uh, was not!" Eiri smiled softly and brushed a strand of hair out of the singer's face. "You're not a very good liar, are you?" The blush receded from the singer's face and a look of anger replaced it. "Well, excuuuse me for being an honest person more than most!" He crossed his arms and pouted.

"I wasn't complaining. I think it's cute." The pout vanished. "Really?" He looked down. "I don't know your name. But you know mine." He looked up hopefully. "Eiri Yuki Uesugi." He looked back into the distance. "Can I borrow your jacket?" Eiri seemed to choke on something because he bent over suddenly, dropping his cigarette.

"Eiri? Eiri! Are you okay? What happened?" When he saw the writer's face, he realized that he was just trying not to laugh. "I can't believe how openly you asked a stranger that." Eiri managed between fits of laughter. "I'm cold. You look plenty warm enough. I'm sure you could spare your jacket for a bit, right? Unless you'd rather warm me up some other way…." He smiled kiddingly.

_'Did I hear what I think I just did? Did he just offer himself to me? I mean, that would be a miracle, don't get me wrong, but with Shuichi? I don't know how well that would go. I'd probably lose it and end up admitting how much in love with him I really am!' _Thoughts were running wild through Eiri's head. He pictured what it would be like to do it with the little pop star. The whole time, he was trying to suppress the images. They couldn't lead to anything good.

Eiri took his jacket off and flung it at the boy. "Here, brat." It smelled kind of musty and had the smell of stale cigarettes. "Do you have a place to stay for the night?" Eiri stared into the boy's eyes, hoping it would get the truth out of him. "I do. But I fear going back there." Eiri nodded. "Okay. Follow me. You can crash at my place tonight."


	11. No, Self!

**Ugh. I think I'm finally starting to get over my fever. I only wish I knew what it was…. No one I know is sick….But, yeah…. On with the story!**

* * *

"But, Eiri! I don't ereally know you…." Shuichi whined. "Would you rather sleep in a cold slide all night?" Eiri looked somewhat frustrated. "No." The boy admitted. "Then, come on. I have a spare bedroom." Eiri led the way back to his luxurious pent house apartment. "You live here?" Shuichi stared in amazement up at the modern building. "Yeah." The blonde replied. "Moved here not too long ago, actually."

Eiri so wanted to take the boy's hand and lead him like he had watched the singer do to the guitarist so many times before, albeit, he knew perfectly well that it would lead to too many questions. That was something he really didn't need right now. Eiri was tired and the only reason he went out in the first place was because he wanted to be with someone. Even if it were just to talk.

To think that he'd run into his crush of two years, and now be inviting him back to his house to spend the night! "This way." He said to the singer as he held open the elevator door. Shuichi hurried through, clutching his messenger bag to the side of his body. _'He carries that thing around everywhere, huh?' _Eiri thought as he peered at the back of the boy's head. _'It's so cute!' _He never let his thoughts play out on his face. If he did, he would lose his cool and cold hearted demeanor everyone believed him to have.

The elevator door 'dinged' and slid open, revealing only one room on the whole hallway. "Did you miss your floor or something?" Shuichi was obviously confused by the long hallway and elaborate door. Eiri found himself chuckling. "No." He replied. "This is my apartment." The writer opened his door and allowed the little singer to pass by first. Shuichi's jaw dropped when the lights were flipped on. What he saw before him completely blew his mind. _'This man is definitely rich!'_ Shuichi gazed at the high ceiling and ornate chandelier hanging above the middle of the apartment. He took in the marble kitchen, the leather sofas, the finely polished furniture, the slightly spiraling staircase, he even saw a door open that led to an indoor pool.

Eiri watched as the boy spun in slow circles, trying to absorb the greatness of the apartment. "Who did you bribe to get this thing?" Shuichi's astonished eyes passed over Eiri's then continued their roaming. _'Sure am laughing a lot tonight.' _Eiri chuckled again. "I'm a writer, Shuichi. I didn't bribe anybody for this apartment." Shuichi nodded thoughtfully. "That would do it, I guess."

"Would you like anything to eat?" Eiri asked politely. "No thanks. Not really hungry." The boy responded. "Something to drink, then? Juice? Water? Milk? Beer?" The singer looked at Eiri somewhat confused. "Beer?" He questioned somewhat incredulously. "Hmm? Oh, right. You're too young to drink." Shuichi didn't want to ask the man how old he was, because he figured it would be the wrong idea. But there was a tugging in his mind telling him to ask. _'No, Self! I shouldn't ask random strangers how old they are! Then again, I also shouldn't just go home with random strangers. But he seemed so kind. He could be a serial killer. Or a stalker. But he's been to my concerts. So maybe a fan, then? More than likely he's a stalker, though.'_

_'I wish I could tell him that he could sleep in the room with me. It would be amazing to have those little arms wrapped around me with his body cuddled tightly against….. No, Self! Don't even think like that! Get a hold of yourself, Eiri! You're a random stranger to this kid! Right now, I just have to be nice and courteous so I don't chase him away.' _Eiri smiled at the boy. "It's pretty late, then, isn't it? How about I show you to the spare bedroom?"

Shuichi nodded. When he expected a spare bedroom, he expected a room with a small bed, a night stand, and probably a desk or a dresser. He also figured it would have a somewhat musty smell from under use. But what he saw before him when he was shown the way is definitely not what he had been expecting. The spare bedroom had to be as big as his kitchen, dining room, and living room combined, if not bigger. It had a king sized bed placed directly in the middle, a bedside table sat next to it, and there was a large desk placed against one wall. There were even a few bookshelves placed in the room.

"There is a bathroom down the hall to the left if you need it. I have my own so don't be shy. Now, I have a story plot to figure out, so if you don't mind, I'm going to retire to my office and attempt to write this thing before hitting the hay." Eiri said, standing in the door way. "Do you need anything?" Shuichi shook his head no. "Then, Good night." The blonde closed the door on his way out. Shuichi listened to his soft footfalls continue down the hallway. The singer let out a long whistle. What he wouldn't give to live in a place like this on a daily basis. This would be amazing.

_'This is how I'm going to live when I become rich and famous!' _Shuichi exclaimed in his head. He then suddenly remembered that he didn't have anything to change into. Perhaps Eiri would let him borrow a shirt or something? He left the room and started off down the hallway to the last room. He had to start somewhere, right? Without even thinking to knock, Shuichi opened the door when he heard shuffling on the other side of it. "Hey, Eiri. I was won….der….ing…. OH MY GOSH! I'M SO SORRY!" Shuichi slammed the door shut. What he had walked in on had him blushing hard. He knew the writer had a good body, but didn't know it was that good.

For he had walked in on Eiri Yuki, shirt-less, pant-less, and just pulling down his black silk boxers. Shuichi's ears were ringing. _'The guy has a six pack!' _Shuichi puffed out a quick breath of air. _'I can't believe I walked in on that!' _Shuichi was uber embarrassed. How could he face Eiri again? He should just grab his bag, and leave, never to look back. But he needed to fully apologize to his host and tell him that he's leaving beforehand.

"Shuichi?" The voice that was quickly becoming etched into his brain called out from behind him. "Yes?" Shuichi asked timidly. A large hand rested gently on his shoulder. "It's okay, Shuichi. I'm not ashamed of my body. So what if you almost saw me completely naked? I can live with it. Now, why are you crying? Wipe that look off your face, it doesn't suit you." Tears flew from Shuichi's eyes as he turned around quickly, brushing the hand off of his shoulder, and running off back to the spare bedroom to grab his bag. _'Emotional, much?' _A smirk played on Eiri's face. _'This might be fun.' _


	12. Emotional, much?

**So my nephew just turned 6! :D So unnecessarily happy. (LoL)**

**Anywho! Please review and all. I love hearing from you!**

'_Emotional, much?' _A smirk played on Eiri's face. _'This might be fun.' _He walked at a semi quick pace to keep up with Shuichi's short legs. As Shuichi was running back out of the bedroom door with his stuff, Eiri was there to stop him from proceeding any further. Shuichi ran face first into Eiri's chest and the force of it would have sent the boy flying back if strong arms hadn't reached forward and grabbed him. Shuichi's shocked face peered up at the taller man and asked him to let go.

"No. I don't think I will." Was Eiri's simple reply. "I finally have you. Why would I let go now?" He kept one hand firmly on the arch of the boy's back, pulling him closer to his body, while the other one traced the boy's face gently. "Eiri." Shuichi started to complain but was instantly cut off by a soft yet firm kiss. "W-what! Eiri! Wh-what are you doing?" The boy spluttered, confused by the sudden display of affection. "Kissing you." Eiri leaned forward and kissed the boy again.

'_Oh my gosh! He's in my home! He's in my arms! His lips are touching mine! I can't believe this! This is amazing! Astounding! Incredible! I can't believe this is actually happening to me!' _The voice inside of Eiri's head yelled loudly to the world. Oh, how glad he was no one could hear that voice. He pulled away from the blushing singer in his arms. _'He's gorgeous.' _The writer thought lovingly. "What are you doing, Eiri?" He asked, blushing from embarrassment.

Shuichi shouldn't have been thinking what he had been thinking. Such thoughts weren't even possible. This man was just kissing him to calm him down. He had probably spent some time in the U.K. or France or some other place like that. That would explain his actions. They sporadically kiss over there to calm people down and as greetings and stuff like that, right? That's what this was about. So why was his heart fluttering the way it was? Why was he finding it hard to breathe? Why was he so desperately wanting the man to kiss him again?

'_No.' _Shuichi thought harshly. _'I have to ban such thoughts from my mind! That's not what this is and you know it! No matter how bad you want it! I mean….I don't want this! I'd be crazy to want something like this with a man like this! Then again, I know I have to be slightly crazy to do the things that I do. What with the drugs and the sex and being a singer. Maybe just for one night I could…' _Eiri was staring at him so intently that he couldn't think straight any more. When he tried to turn his face away, the writer turned it back with a gently yet firm grip. Was he trying to steal his heart? Because it was starting to work.

"Why are you doing this? I knew you were a creep when you were leaning over me like that. So this is what you really wanted all along, huh? This is the real reason you've been so nice to me?" Shuichi smirked knowingly. "Of course, because everyone wants a piece of little Mr. Pop-star." He looked up at the writer's face, expecting him to have a look as though he were just caught in the act of something. Instead, what he found was a mixture of anger and desperation.

'_Don't talk like that Shuichi!' _Eiri thought. "So that's what you think of me, hm?" Were the words that came from his mouth. _'That's not true at all! Let me show you! I love you so much! You're adorable! You're incredible! I just want to hold you in my arms for a few minutes! A few seconds would even suffice!' _He thought desperately. "That's all you think that I am? Some random guy who gets off to little brats? I was trying to show you hospitality and this is what happens? You throw it back in my face? Well it's nice to know how damn grateful you are, Brat!" He stormed off into a different room than before that Shuichi guessed was his office.

'_Ugh. That didn't go as planned.' _Shuichi's head hung as he stared at the floor. He hitched his bag up on his shoulder and started off towards the door to go back to the park. As his hand rested on the door knob, a train crash of thoughts all came at once. What if he could get close to this guy? Would he get that feeling he got from his dream the other night? Could this guy become someone special to him? Shuichi turned back to look at the apartment. He could definitely get used to living in a place like this. _'Maybe if I go along with it for a while, I could start living here.'_ Shuichi smiled. _'This isn't the right reason to stay here tonight. But, still, this would be a lot nicer than living at headquarters. Better than living in fear of being raped by Taki.' _

Shuichi walked back up the stairs and stared at the light flooding out from under door he saw Eiri storm off into. He paused as he contemplated over whether or not he was really going to use this guy like this. He knew he was doing this for all the wrong reasons, but the guy obviously liked him, right? He knocked on the door. "What the hell do you want?" Answered an angry voice. If Shuichi listened carefully, he could hear furious tapping coming from the other side of the door where the writer was obviously typing away on a keyboard.

"Can I come in?" Shuichi asked awkwardly. "Why, brat?" Shuichi rolled his eyes. Looked like he was going to have to get used to being called 'brat' now. "I want to apologize for my behavior a few minutes ago." He turned the handle and walked into the brightly lit room to see Eiri sitting in a high backed office chair, sitting at a business like desk which currently was home to a few stacks of paper and the laptop that Eiri was typing away on. "Whatcha typing, Eiri?" He said in sing song, trying to be cute. "My god damn story plot. What the hell do you want? You still want the bed? You got it. Now, it's late. Children should be in bed. Hop to it, brat." He said, not missing a beat as he continued to type furiously on his laptop.

"Why don't you show me the way again?" Shuichi smiled, batting his eyelashes, attempting to get Eiri's attention with his flirtatious swaying. "Down the hall on the right. You can't miss it since you left the door wide open. Now get out of my office. I'm trying to work and you're bothering me." Eiri's eyes never looked up at the singer once. "Okay, look! I'm trying to apologize and come on to you at the same time! But you keep typing without even looking at me!" Shuichi covered his mouth, eyes wide in horror. He couldn't believe he just shouted that. This obviously caught Eiri's attention.

"You were what?" He smirked. "Nothing!" Shuichi ran back out of the room, down the hall, and slammed the door to the spare bedroom. Eiri chuckled to himself as he typed the finishing paragraph. All he had to do was print this off and hand it to his editor whenever she dropped by again. He gazed at the door, amused. _'He sure is lively, isn't he? It'd be nice if he started to actually live here. Probably wouldn't be so damn lonely all the time.' _

"Shit!" Shuichi cursed. "I can't believe I just let that slip the way I did!" He punched the pillow that was sitting in his lap. "If I'm going to do this, I need to really do it. If I can get him wrapped around my finger, I'm sure that he'll protect me from the others. He seems like the protective type." Shuichi grinned when he heard footsteps outside his door. _'Oh, oopsie me! I forgot to ask for a spare shirt. Guess that's my next step.' _He got up and opened the door, staring at the raised hand that belonged to the writer who was about to knock on the door.


	13. Gold Digger

**Yesterday was Father's Day! So Happy Father's Day to all the fathers out there and to the fathers of my readers! I can't tell my father Happy Father's Day because he's in Africa for the world cup right now…. I sent him a text and all but idk if he got it, y'know? xD He asked me if I wanted to go with him to Africa, but I seriously did not want to go…. He's taking me to London in 2012 for the Olympics….well, more like I'll travel London while he watches the Olympics…. If I'm going to London, I'm going for London, not the Olympics xD**

"Shit!" Shuichi cursed. "I can't believe I just let that slip the way I did!" He punched the pillow that was sitting in his lap. "If I'm going to do this, I need to really do it. If I can get him wrapped around my finger, I'm sure that he'll protect me from the others. He seems like the protective type." Shuichi grinned when he heard footsteps outside his door. _'Oh, oopsie me! I forgot to ask for a spare shirt. Guess that's my next step.' _He got up and opened the door, staring at the raised hand that belonged to the writer who was about to knock on the door.

"Hello, Eiri." Shuichi looked at him innocently. "I needed to ask you something. But, why are you here?" Eiri looked down at his raised hand and lowered it quickly. "Well, uh, I was going to ask you if you wanted some tea; I was about to go make a pot." He glanced down the hall so he wouldn't have to look at the singer. "Perhaps a small cup, y'know? I'm not exactly sleepy right now." Shuichi regarded him for a few seconds, seeing how hard it was for the writer not to look at him. "I need to ask a favor, Eiri." The writer looked down at the boy.

"Uh, that depends. What do you need?" He asked, somewhat suspicious of what the boy wanted. "I kinda sorta need a shirt to sleep in. I was wondering if I could borrow one of yours?" He smiled sweetly and batted his eyelashes at the tall man in front of him. Eiri nodded and headed off to his room, fished something out of a large, walk in closet, and threw it at the boy who was standing next to his bed. "You can wear this shirt. I don't think any of my pants will fit you, but this should cover you plenty." Eiri stood awkwardly, watching the boy, wondering if he was going to change right there or go back to his room. _'Oh, please go back to your room! I don't think I'll be able to handle seeing you undress and change into my shirt.' _His face retained the cool composure it always does.

Shuichi saw the way the honey eyes followed his movement. "Hey, question. Eiri? Do you like me?" The author turned bright red and turned away from the singer. "I barely know you, Shuichi. I've watched you on stage a few times." Shuichi eyed him carefully, watching different emotions play across his face. "How many of my concerts have you seen?" Eiri turned away so that his back was facing his favorite singer. "Too many." He mumbled. "Almost all of them in the past two years."

He turned around to see a shocked look on the singer's face. Shuichi figured he'd been to a few of his concerts, but not that many! That was borderline obsession, that was! Then he grinned. "Do you really like me that much, Eiri Yuki?" He slowly walked forward till he was pressed up against the writer ever so slightly. He traced the contours of the man's muscles on his arms with a single finger. Shuichi had to stifle a giggle when he heard the man suck in a sharp intake of breath. "Do you like it when I touch you, Eiri?" He whispered, standing on his toes, trying to breath into the man's ear. "Do you want me, Eiri?"

Eiri's senses were plunging into over drive. Just a few seconds ago, the singer had been so unsure of himself, so insecure. Now he was on top of the world in just a few seconds, trying, and succeeding, in seducing the older man. When Eiri felt himself shiver involuntarily, he knew it was starting to get out of hand. He never let in to sexual pleasure that easily. The boy hadn't even really done anything! Was it just because of who it was? Just because it was Shuichi Shindou touching him instead of someone else?

The writer reached around and grabbed the boy's hand. "I think it's time you go change and go to bed." His voice sounded hard, cold, and threatening. Shuichi gulped hard, fear entering his body for the first time around this man. His eyes had turned from liquid honey to hard amber in just a few seconds. Maybe there was more to this man than met the eye. He definitely looked like he could do anything with his anger right now.

Eiri led the boy back down to the spare bedroom. "It's already 1:45, brat. Stop playing around and go to bed already. I don't care how long you stay here, but don't try to seduce me again." He turned on heel and stalked off down the hallway, shutting the door to his study after flipping the light on. Shuichi shivered. _'He was so sweet before. The way he had been staring at me, I thought for sure that he'd be okay with me doing that! Do I still want to do this? ….Yes. It would be worth it. All this money would be amazing. And the fact that he's scary is a good thing. I definitely want to get involved with this man, now. He could protect me, easily.' _Shuichi was surprised to find a stray tear fall from his eye. He hadn't expected the man to be so unnecessarily harsh towards him. _'Oh well.' _He thought as he slipped the shirt on over his shorts. _'This is going to be fun. Even if I am acting like a gold digger.'_


	14. Back To Safety!

**Ugh! My internet is really starting to piss me off! I have to use my mother's computer if I want to upload my stories, instead of just uploading them straight from my computer. It is so unnecessarily tedious! Any who. I've been getting into playing the Sims 2 lately…. I actually made Yuki and Shuichi xD! The only thing is, if I leave Eiri alone, he tends to try to make a relationship with my character….instead of Shuichi. *rolls eyes* Typical Eiri Yuki.**

Shuichi slipped into the large bed and crawled under the covers. _'I'll deal with it in the morning.'_ He thought. _'Need to get my beauty sleep.'_ Shuichi fell asleep, surrounded by overly soft pillows and blankets, feeling as though he were sleeping atop a cloud. His dream, however, wasn't nearly as comfortable as his physical surroundings. Shuichi found himself walking down a dark alley way, checking every dark and dank inch to ensure safety. He had to get out of there, and fast. He could feel the imminent danger.

_'Hurry!' _He had to get out of there! _'Back to safety!' _Back to Jain! Suddenly blinded by a bright light at the end of the alley way, Shuichi struggled to adjust his eyes to the harsh light. "Who's there?" He asked the dark outline of a man standing at the end of the alley. The singer was probably half way through the alley when he heard Jain's voice come from the man standing in front of him. "That's right, boy. Come here." He could make out a slight smile on the man's face. "Shuichi. Look at me, Shuichi." The boy found his body frozen.

_'That voice!' _He turned back towards the way he had been running from. _'That's Eiri's voice! Eiri means protection and love! Not drugs and prostitution!' _He started to walk back towards the man who was apparently Eiri Yuki. A large grin spread across the singer's face when he saw the writer. "Yuki!" He reached out his hand to the tall man. Shuichi saw a glint of something shiny in the man's hand. When he looked down, he realized it was a finely polished black pistol. He was aiming it at Jain! Shuichi turned in horror towards Jain. "Watch out!" He screamed, but no sound escaped his lips.

Had he lost his voice? Had he lost the ability to scream out to ensure his lover's safety? He tried to run towards the drug dealer, but found himself being restrained by Eiri Yuki. _'This man.'_ Tears formed in Shuichi's eyes. _'He's just going to kill Jain right in front of me and he won't even let me help him? How cruel!' _Shuichi tried to push away from the blonde man, but found that he was too weak compared to the other.

"Eiri!" He shouted. The man looked down at him. _'So he can hear me, then?' _Tears poured from his eyes as the man's finger tightened on the trigger that was pointed at Jain. "It's okay, Shuichi." He heard the drug dealer's voice call out, calmly. "I deserve this." Was that a smile he could detect in the man's voice? Was he happy to be dying? Shuichi tightened his grip on the writer in front of him. "Please don't, Eiri. Don't hurt him."

Shuichi looked up at the author. His pupils were tiny and there was a slight, crazed smile on his face. You could see the whites of his eyes easily. He stared in wonder at the man before him. He looked demented, but how could he still remain so sexy? Then there was a sporadic gunshot and all sound turned to a shrill screech. Shuichi flinched violently, shoving his hands over his ears. That was when he jerked into a sitting position, once again in his bed._ 'What was that?' _Shuichi rubbed his eyes, getting the sleep out of them. He stretched, yawning deeply, tears forming at the edges of his eyes.

_'What the hell, man?' _Shuichi looked at his surroundings for the first time this morning. _'Where the hell am I?'_ He thought for a few seconds. _'Oh, yeah. Eiri Yuki.' _He smiled. He could really get used to this place. Shuichi swung his feet around and let them hit the heated wooden floor. The smile returned to his face. _'This is really nice. You don't have to ready yourself for the cold.' _He walked across the room and opened the door to peek out. _'I wonder if he's up yet?' _He sneaked over to the door he had followed Eiri into last night.

He couldn't truthfully tell if the light was on or if the sun was just shining through the window. "Eiri?" He knocked softly on the door. He didn't hear a reply so he tried to turn the knob and found it unlocked. He swung his head around towards where he remembered the bed to be and saw a head full of blonde hair sticking out from under the duvee covers. Shuichi smiled. He looked so peaceful with the morning sun shining down on him through the blinds. He looked just like the blonde angel that he dreamt about.

Shuichi crawled up onto the bed, taking care not to rustle the writer too much. "Eiri?" The singer's face was just a few inches from Eiri's now. "It's wake up time, Eiri. Come on!" Shuichi shook his shoulder slightly and kissed his cheek. Honey-glazed eyes fluttered open sleepily, locking instantly with the closing lavender ones. Shuichi felt himself being shoved away violently, almost falling off the bed. "What the hell?" Eiri sat up, staring at the boy. "I could say the same thing to your room, y'know! Why do you have a hot tub in the floor of your room?"

Eiri glanced over at the hot tub in the corner. "I like to get in for a few minutes every morning. It helps me wake up." He looked grumpily at the singer and fell back down onto his pillows, pulling the covers over his head. "Go away! I'm going back to sleep." Shuichi crawled up and pulled the covers away from the man's face. "What?" The writer stared at him in annoyance. Shuichi blushed and looked away. "I was wondering…. If I could….y'know…."

"Spit it out, brat! Or I'm going back to bed." Shuichi looked unable to answer him, so he pulled the covers over him and flipped over on his other side. "Good night." The writer sleepily. "A kiss! I want another kiss!" Shuichi yelled in the direction of the writer's head. "Aaarrrgghhh! Okay, already! You don't have to shout it! I'm right here!" Eiri turned over and looked at the singer. "Well? Get over here, then." Shuichi scooted forward until he was a few inches away. Eiri took the singer's face in one hand and pulled him closer. He waited for a few seconds and pushed one of his fingers in the singer's mouth a little. "Open up. This is what you wanted, right?" He leaned forward and pressed his mouth against the smaller man's soft lips. He pushed his tongue into the singer's mouth, exploring the depths of his mouth in light teases.

Shuichi found himself moaning and leaning into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around the author's neck, running his hands through his soft blonde hair. "Eiri. Please don't stop." Shuichi moaned out when Eiri started to pull away. _'Oh my gosh!' _Eiri's mind was racing. _'He actually wants this? He wants me to kiss him? This is so cool! Shuichi Shindou is sitting in my room, on my bed, with his tongue in a wild dance with my own!' _Eiri took the boy and pushed him onto his back.

"Do you mind?" Eiri's honey eyes had turned to warm amber as he gazed at the singer in unabashed lust. Shuichi found himself blushing. He had had men look at him like that. That look that pretty much claimed him for their own. He had always been scared of that look before. But for some reason, coming from this angel of a man, he was perfectly fine with it. Maybe he could actually fall in love with this guy? He could definitely see it happening. This man was perfect in almost every way.


	15. Eiri Yuki Age 22

**Okay you guys! Please review :D**

"Eiri." Shuichi pulled back. "Maybe this isn't right. WE hardly know anything about each other!" Eiri interrupted him with a quick kiss. "My name is Eiri Yuki Uesugi; age 22; I'm a novelist with a romantic edge to my books; I was born here in Japan unlike popular belief. I usually don't get along with people and like to be by myself. Anything else?" He leaned forward and shut the boy up by shoving his tongue in the boy's moist mouth. Shuichi pulled at the man's hair, trying to pry him away so he could try to speak.

"You said you were 22?" Shuichi questioned. "Yeah. What of it?" Eiri nodded, staring at the boy. "It's just…. You know I'm 16, right?" Shuichi was blushing from the erotic thoughts racing through his mind. "Is that what's topping you?" Eiri chuckled, moving his head down to ravish the boy's neck. This caused a soft moan to come from the singer's full lips. Eiri skillfully unbuttoned the shirt Shuichi was wearing that belonged to the writer with one hand. _'So unlike Taki." _Shuichi thought in wonder. _'Taki has to use both hands. And despite the stale cigarette smell, this man smells amazing!' _

By this time, Shuichi's shirt was fully unbuttoned and the writer was gradually moving down to his hardening member. Eiri kissed and bit and sucked his way down the boy's body like a pro. He had never felt this great when someone touched him. Shuichi usually taunted and teased his partner, even when it was Taki, but something about this man turned him completely submissive. Eiri blew cool air on his now alert cock through his boxers. Shuichi arched his back and threw his head back in ecstasy. "Eiri!" He moaned out the author's name. "Please don't tease me like this!"

Eiri smirked and pulled the boy's cock out in response. Shuichi gasped loudly when he felt the author's cool hands touching his length. The man rubbed the boy's cock softly, barely touching him. He leaned his head down and licked the tip of it, just enough to piss the boy off.

"Eiri!" Shuichi yelled out. "If you're going to touch, then grab the thing!" The boy was obviously getting frustrated by the man's teasing and Eiri figured he had had his fun; he bent down and engulfed the boy's cock with his mouth. He grunted around the boy when he felt the smaller hands pawing at his ass. Eiri pulled back, glaring at the singer. "No, brat! You're the receiver here. I'm the pitcher!" Before Shuichi could get in a word, his mouth was screaming out loudly by the luscious lips that were sucking on him roughly.

The man growled and wrenched the boy's too tight boxers off of his body. He took one of Shuichi's balls in his hand and slowly teased it as his head bobbed up and down on the boy's cock. His other hand was pushing its way into the boy's mouth, letting him lick and suckle them until they were nice and wet. "You sure about this, Shuichi?" Shuichi groaned in disappointment when the author suddenly stopped touching him all together. "Yes, I'm sure! What the hell, Eiri? Why did you stop?"

Eiri laid his hand gently on the boy's chest. "Your ribs. I don't want to hurt you." Shuichi smiled. He was concerned about him! "I'm okay, Eiri, really. I won't get hurt." Eiri grunted and pulled a small bottle of lube out of his bedside table and squeezed a little onto his fingers. He slid one of his long digits into the boy's tight hole, searching around for his sweet spot. Eiri slid another finger in and he was sure he had just hit the boy's spot when the door bell rang. "Damn! Who the fuck is it?" Eiri got up and quickly washed his hands before going to the door. "What the hell do you want? I'm busy….Why the hell are you here?" Eiri was tempted to shove the door in the person's face. "Is that any way to talk to your younger brother, Eiri?"

Eiri sighed. "What do you want, Tatsuha?"


	16. Tatsuha

**So, in response to lemonlimediddies' review on the last chapter…. Not exactly 'double wetness' because they had that moment where Eiri completely stopped and they talked for a minute or so. (His fingers would've dried, y'know?) But, yeah lube helps in the long run anyway xD Ugh. Idk why it's so unnecessarily hot here in Southern America! It was 98 degrees F today! Summer just began! Wtf, man. Wtf.**

Eiri sighed. "What do you want, Tatsuha?" Eiri looked at his younger brother. They looked exactly alike, except for the fact that Tatsuha had black hair and eyes. They were the same height, they looked the same, they even had the same voice; they could easily be twins. And the fact that Eiri was 22 and Tatsuha was 14. Tatsuha smiled at his brother. "Just wanted to check in on ya!"

"I'm sure. How did you get here?" Eiri peered into the driveway and the street beyond and saw no car or mode of transportation in site. "I walked from the park! I had this lady drop me off there and I walked the rest of the way seeing as it's so nice outside today!" Tatsuha peered at his older brother. "So, may I come in?" Eiri glanced over his shoulder at a clock. "It's 9:30, Tatsuha. Go home. I don't want you her. Why are you here so early? I'm sure anything you need is trivial."

"Aaw. That almost hurt, Brother! I really just wanted to check in on you! You never call or send a note or anything. The only way any of us know you're still alive is if we come and check on you! And there's another thing, too." Eiri pulled a cigarette from his shirt pocket and lit it. "I knew it. What is it? Father wants me to come home and choose a bride?" Tatsuha smirked. "Perhaps. If you'd let me in, I'd tell you more about it."

"I'm busy. Go home." Eiri started to shut the door in his younger brother's face when a black shoe stopped the way. "What is it, Eiri? You got someone here? Who is it? Can I meet her?" There was no way Eiri could let Tatsuha know that it was none other than Shuichi Shindou. Tatsuha knew that he was somewhat fascinated with the singer, but he didn't know the extent of it. Eiri knew that his brother had a strange obsession with Ryuichi Sakuma, and it was almost as bad as Eiri's obsession with Shuichi. The fact that Shuichi looked so much like Ryuichi scared Eiri a bit. He knew that his brother might take advantage of that situation and try something with the boy.

_'And that definitely cannot happen! Shuichi belongs to me now!' _The author glared at his younger brother. "It's nothing, Tatsuha. I just don't want to see your face. You're annoying. Go home; how many times must I tell you this?" Eiri closed the door and locked it before Tatsuha could interfere again. "Eiri? Who was that?" The beautiful voice of an angel called down to him from the top of the stairs. Eiri closed his eyes and relished the moment for a second before turning and seeing the boy fully dressed again.

"What are you doing, brat? I never said we were done." Eiri started to climb the stairs back up to his favorite singer. "I have to Eiri. I was going to wait for you, but when I saw the time, I realized that I have to go. Thanks for letting me spend the night. I'll try to make it up to you somehow…. Oh, I know! How about free access into my next concert?" Shuichi's face brightened up like a Christmas light. "You come to them all, right?" Eiri's face turned red. "I don't need that, damn brat. Why would anyone want that? Don't worry your little pink head. I won't be at the next one."

Eiri opened the door again. "Well? Aren't you leaving? Make sure you have everything because I don't want the hassle of having to deal with your shit." Shuichi was watching something outside of the door in wonder. "Tatsuha?" Shuichi questioned. "Oh, hey, Shuichi! What are you doing here?" The younger Uesugi brother looked genuinely confused. "Wait. Don't tell me he's the reason you were busy, Eiri?" Tatsuha started laughing. "Shuichi and my older brother? Give me a break! That's hilarious!"

"Tat? You're Eiri's younger brother? I didn't know that! That's so cool! To think that you have such a famous older brother! And you look just alike! It's a wonder I didn't realize it before!" Eiri was glaring at his brother. "How do you know Shuichi?" His voice was low and threatening. "Relax, Brother! It's not like that! We met at a club one night at one of Ryuichi's solo performances."

"Because Ryuichi is soooo cool!" Shuichi grinned ecstatically. "Don't bother coming back here, damn brat." Eiri was scowling at the singer when he looked up. "What? Eiri, why?" Tears started to form in the edges of his eyes. "Because you're a nuisance. A waste of space. You're annoying and bothersome. Do you want me to go on?" Shuichi shook his head. "Eiri! I know you're a cold hearted bastard, but you don't have to be so mean to the kid!"

"You're younger than he is! He should be able to handle a puny insult like that! Take it like a man, you damn brat! Because that's exactly what you are!" Eiri slammed the door almost off its hinges. Shuichi broke down into gut wrenching sobs. Tears flew in streams freely from his eyes. "Tatsuhaaa! Eiri hates me now!" He ran over to the younger boy and threw his arms around him, silently begging for comfort. "Shh. It's okay, Shuichi. That's just how my brother is. I don't think he truly hates you!" Tatsuha smiled at the singer. "Come on. Let's go get you cleaned up. You were going some where, right?"

_ 'Why the hell did I do that? Why did I act that way towards him! I wanted to keep him close to me! I wanted him to stay by my side and I go and treat him like a piece of shit!' _Eiri was sitting on the floor, back against the door with his hands over his ears so he couldn't hear the boy's crying on the other side of the door. _'I'm worthless! I really don't know how to act around people! Especially someone I love! Maybe it would be better if I just completely forgot about Shuichi? What if some accident happened and I forgot all about him and he forgot all about me? It'd be easier for him than it would be for me, however. I would lose the last two years of my life! But it would be better that way.'_

Eiri thought back to just 30 minutes ago when he had the singer's arms wrapped around him tightly. Had the boy in his grasp, bending to his will pretty much. Why had he gone and blown it the way he did? He had everything right within reach, and he didn't just push it away. No! It would've been fine if he had merely just pushed it away! He had vandalized it, cut it to a million pieces, shredded it, burned it, and then cast it away like the plague! Shuichi would never forgive him for it now. Maybe if would've been best if he had died all those years ago along with his Sensei.

_'That's right.' _Eiri thought. _'If I had just died that night, instead of Sensei, none of us would even be in this situation right now! Everyone would be perfectly happy without me around.' _Eiri looked up to the stairs where he remembered seeing that heavenly figure. _'But I wouldn't be happy. I can't be happy without Shuichi in my life. So I'll go back to watching him silently from the distance. Not saying a word and minding my own business. That should put everything right."_


	17. Punishment

**So my mother called my story stupid just because I'm always thinking about what to write next and / or working on it. Thanks, Mom. You haven't even read it.**

Shuichi found himself walking up to the front doors of the 'headquarters' again. _'I'm just going to grab my bag and get out! Then I'll head over to Hiro's house.' _Shuichi thought silently as he sneaked up the stairs to Jain's room. He was lucky, it seemed as thought Taki wasn't home. He reached the landing outside Jain's room and put his hand on the doorknob when he heard a loud 'crack!' coming from the other side of the door. The singer rushed inside in time to see a short leather whip leaving a long wound on Taki's already blood soaked back. Taki let out a muffled scream through clenched teeth.

"Ah! Shuichi! You're just in time! Would you like to get in a few hits?" Jain waved the whip's handle at his younger lover. "Jain! What the hell are you doing?" Shuichi rushed forward and grabbed the whip and proceeded to toss it out the slightly open window. "I see." Jain said thoughtfully. "I fully agree. Burning him IS a better punishment!" He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and pushed the lit end against Taki's neck in line with the other burns he had caused.

"No!" Shuichi shrieked, wrenching the cigarette away from the boss. "Shuichi. He needs to be punished. He needs to learn not to touch what doesn't belong to him." By this time, Shuichi was openly crying, clinging to Jain's shirt. "Please don't, Jain! Violence isn't the right way!" He banged his fist against the man's chest a few times for emphasis. "I-if you don't stop, then I won't ever come back here!" Jain wrapped his arms around the boy. "Fine. I'll wait until you leave."

Shuichi shook his head rapidly. "That's not what I meant! If I see any more wounds on him, then I swear I'll leave!" He was still crying but his brow was set in a scowl which showed his sincerity. Jain sighed. "You're free to go, Aizawa. Leave my room now and I won't do anything else." Taki hurriedly ran out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. "Why'd you do it, Jain?" The boy looked tired.

"So what happened to you last night?" Jain was watching the boy carefully, waiting for one of his horrible lies. "I slept in the park." The boy replied simply. He found that if he told part of the truth, then it wasn't so hard to do so. "Again?" You sleep in the slides?" Shuichi nodded. "It can actually be quite comfortable, y'know?"

"That's kind of sad that you find the cold, dark slides at night a comfortable place, Shuichi. I'm sorry that I wasn't here for you last night. You staying here again tonight, or are you going home tonight?" Jain patted the boy's shoulder. Shuichi shrugged. "Well, Father said that I couldn't stay there for two nights, and it's been two nights now, so I figured I'd go home."

"Just be careful, boy. I'm tired of seeing you get hurt by him. If anything much more serious happens I swear I'm going to call the police on him." This caused Shuichi to laugh. "And how do you plan on doing that, Jain? You're an illegal drug and weaponry dealer. They're bound to find out about it if you call." The boss looked down at the boy with a partial look of affection in his eyes. "Don't worry about me, Shuichi. I have my ways and my connections." He patted the boy's shoulder and handed him his duffel bag. "I put another bottle in there. You haven't had your first withdrawal yet, and it wouldn't be good to have it while you're at home."

Shuichi thanked his lover and left 'headquarters'. Looked like he was going to have to walk over to Hiro's place. _'That's okay, though.' _Shuichi thought. _'It'll give me some time to think.' _He still wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do about Eiri Yuki. _'I want to go back and visit him again. Would it be okay if I went tomorrow? I'll ask Hiro about it!' _About fifteen minutes later, Shuichi found himself walking up the stairs to the fourth floor to Hiro's apartment.

Shuichi knocked before turning the door knob; he knew that whenever Hiro was home during the day, he never tended to lock his door, so he just let himself in. "Hiro?" Shuichi called out to his guitarist. "You home, buddy?" There was a loud crash from the kitchen and Shuichi went running in and found that he had dropped a metal bowl. "Hey there, Shu. What're you doing here?" Hiro smiled as he picked the bowl up. "Good thing this thing is metal and not glass, y'know?"

"Did my presence startle you that much, Hiro?" Shuichi laughed and winked at his best friend. "I know I'm drop dead sexy, but you don't need to be that surprised!" Hiro closed the cabinet and looked up at the singer. "So why are you here?" He stood up and walked over to Shuichi. "Put your bag down, silly. You don't have to hold it all day." He reached out and grabbed the duffel bag from the boy.

"Hey, Hiro?" Shuichi remained where he was, despite the guitarist moving to the next room sit down on the couch. "Have you ever met someone and realized that you've dreamt about them?" He took a few steps into the living room where Hiro was reclined back on one of the couches. "Hmm? Not really. At least, I don't think so. I just dream about you." He patted the seat next to him, indicating that Shuichi should sit down.

The pink haired boy obliged, setting his messenger bag on the floor, he took the seat next to his closest friend. Hiro reached out and ruffled the boy's hair. "Now, what is all this about?" Shuichi looked off into the middle distance, showing that he was half way there and half way not. Hiro watched his buddy and waved his hand in front of his face. "Shu? You sure you're okay?" Shuichi smiled at him and pulled a box of pocky out of his bag. "Want one?" He popped one into his mouth. "Strawberry's the best!"

Hiro contemplated the box for a few seconds, then leaned forward and took the end of the one Shuichi had in his mouth into his own. "What the hell, Hiro?" A grin cracked across the guitarist's face. "First one to turn away loses." Hiro took a bite and pulled closer to the singer. "You're turn." Hiro grinned. "Don't tell me you're too chicken to continue?" Shuichi frowned and took a large bite, bringing his mouth a mere inch from Hiro's. "Oooh! A brave move!"

Hiro took another bite, bringing their lips smashing together in a flurry of kisses. Hiro grabbed the boy's shoulders and pushed him down onto the couch, trailing his hand up the smaller boy's shirt. Shuichi reluctantly kissed him back, trying to get over the shock of it being his best friend. "Are you okay with this, Shuichi?" Hiro had stopped and was watching the singer's reaction. "It's just weird that it's you, Hiro."

Hiro sat up. "What do you mean? Because we've been best friends for so long?" Shuichi nodded his head in agreement. "Say, Hiro." The guitarist turned back towards the boy, giving his full attention. "Have you ever looked at a person and believed that you could have a relationship with them and that you'd be completely and totally happy with them even though you just met them?" Hiro frowned slightly. "No, I don't think so. What's with all the questions, Shu?"

Shuichi was staring off into the distance again. "I met someone, Hiro." His friend looked somewhat shocked. "Really? Finally! So who is she? Does she go to school with us? Will you introduce us?" Hiro had looked like he was slightly hurt, but was obviously trying to cover it up. "Have you ever heard of the author, Eiri Yuki?" Hiro's jaw dropped. "Don't tell me it's him?" Shuichi nodded his head slightly. "I met him last night in the park." The singer then told Hiro about the majority of what happened. He, of course, left out the fact that he was sleeping in the slide instead of just sitting there thinking.


	18. Bahamas

**W00t! So I bought a Nintendo DSi with my graduation money! :3 My father is coming home from Africa today, and I think I'm going to start a Junjou Romantica fanfic pretty soon. Seeing as I own the entire manga series . xD But, yeah! ****Please review! ****….oh yeah. BTW! An interesting plot twist is coming up within the next few chapters….it might piss some of you off, but I refuse to apologize! :D …. 3 ya**

* * *

Shuichi was staring off into the distance again. "I met someone, Hiro." His friend looked somewhat shocked. "Really? Finally! So who is she? Does she go to school with us? Will you introduce us?" Hiro had looked like he was slightly hurt, but was obviously trying to cover it up. "Have you ever heard of the author, Eiri Yuki?" Hiro's jaw dropped. "Don't tell me it's him?" Shuichi nodded his head slightly. "I met him last night in the park." The singer then told Hiro about the majority of what happened. He, of course, left out the fact that he was sleeping in the slide instead of just sitting there thinking.

"So what happened?" Hiro's expression reminded him of one of those girls from school who were constantly gossiping about something. "He invited me over to his house…." Shuichi began. "NO WAY!" Hiro shouted out. "Don't tell me you already did it with him!" A deep blush covered the boy's face. "No! Hiro, we didn't!" He was just going to leave out the part where they almost had sex and they would've if Tatsuha hadn't interrupted! "He invited me to spend the night. And let me tell you what! He sure knows how to live!"

"Is he that rich?" Hiro chuckled. "He has a friggin hot tub in his bedroom just because it helps him wake up." The guitarist's face went blank. "Isn't that a little bit….I dunno….Unnecessary?" Shuichi rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "I only wish that was the punch line! You shoulda seen the rest of the place, Hiro!" The little singer then went into a story all on its own just describing the author's elaborate place. "And he lives by himself, Hiro! By himself! What's the point?"

The guitarist looked out the window. "Must be nice to be that rich. How old is the guy, anyway?" Shuichi looked up at him. "I don't know." He responded. "I never actually asked." Hiro looked at him incredulously. "You mean you spent the night at some random stranger's house and you didn't even know how old they were? You should've at least asked that much! Shuichi! You need to be more careful with yourself like that!" Hiro grabbed the boy's shoulders and pulled him close almost violently. "You never know who's a pervert now a days, Shu."

Hiro kissed his best friend's head, then proceeded to kiss both of his cheeks before closing in on his lips. Shuichi leaned into the kiss almost eagerly. _'I wonder if I'll get the same feeling from Hiro as when Eiri kissed me? Eiri's kiss was magical. I'm hoping that was just the after effects of the drugs and the sleepiness, but I have to make sure!' _Shuichi poked his tongue out and licked Hiro's lips; the guitarist's lips opened impatiently, allowing their tongues to intertwine. They kissed almost carefully, as though they were trying not to cross a line. It was nothing like when kissing that beautiful blonde angel from the night before.

Hiro pulled away first. "You're really not into this are you, Shu?" He eyed his friend with a look of slight disappointment in his eyes. Shuichi looked up and smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry, Hiro. It's just that I see you as a really close friend, not a boyfriend. And I can't get my mind off of that author." Hiro closed his eyes. "You mean Eiri Yuki?" He sighed when he heard the boy's answer of "Yes."

"I love you, Shuichi. No. I'm in love with you." Shuichi turned and faced his friend. "Hiro? What….?" The guitarist interrupted him. I love you so much. There aren't enough words to explain this. My feelings for you are so strong. Shuichi, please. Just once. Please look at me for who I am. I'm sure if you get over the fact that we've been best friends for forever, then surely you will fall in love with me, too. It doesn't have to be right away. But please fall in love with me. I don't care if it happens over a period of time. I just really want you to love me back!" Shuichi opened his mouth to respond….

* * *

The only noise Eiri could hear was the steady beat of his own heart and the continuous purr of his jet. If he truly listened, he could hear the hushed voices of the flight attendants whispering about how lucky they were to get picked for this job because it was The Eiri Yuki. Eiri lit his cigarette and stared out at the endless expanse of clouds laid out before him. He had to meet his editor in the Bahamas since she was on vacation there; plus she wanted him to meet the new company president, who was also there. Apparently a few people at the editing office had taken a company vacation together.

He rested his head on the back of the seat and closed his eyes, holding his cigarette in his mouth. "Shuichi." He whispered out the singer's name. His entire time with the beautiful young boy played through his head over and over. _'If only...' _He thought. _'If only I could have that person to myself.' _

"Excuse me, Mr. Uesugi? I just received word that we'll be landing soon. I was hoping that you would please put your seatbelt back on?" Eiri opened his eyes to see the four flight attendants crowding each other next to him. He looked back out the window as he hooked his seatbelt into place. "So, Mr. Uesugi? What are you going to the Bahamas for? Some personal relief from work? I can help you start now." One of the flight attendants had seated herself in the chair next to him and was flirtatiously fingering his tie. Subconsciously, the writer's hand snapped up and pushed her away. "No thanks. I'm here on work. Besides, you couldn't distract me even if you tried." He proceeded to put his sunglasses over his eyes.

Twenty minutes later, Eiri was walking, laptop and duffel bag over his shoulder, through the airport to meet up with his editor. _'Stupid woman. Why would you stay at a place without a fax machine? I could've just faxed you the fucking manuscript!' _When security tried to give him a hard time about the sunglasses, Eiri looked over them, whispered who he was, and slipped a minor tip to the guy, explaining he didn't want a scene because many people would obviously know who he was. He walked through the crowd, looking for a familiar face. He soon found her and was ushered to her car to be driven off to the hotel they were staying at.

* * *

"Hey, Shuichi. Since we have a break coming up, I've been meaning to tell you. I got two round trip tickets to the Bahamas for a week. Do you want to go with me?" Hiro was fanning himself with the tickets. "I already phoned your mom before you came here and asked. She said it was alright and that it would probably be a good idea for you not to be home on your week off because of your father." Shuichi was staring at Hiro with a shocked expression. "Really, Hiro? This isn't some kind of joke, is it? Because if it is, then it's really sick!"

"Do you need anything else from your house? I'll go get it for you." Shuichi jumped over to his duffel bag and looked at everything he had. "It looks as though Maiko pretty much packed enough stuff for a week. She probably just didn't know what to pack, y'know?" A large grin split the boy's face. "When are we leaving?" Hiro smiled at his friend. "That's one of the reasons I brought it up now. Our taxi is already outside waiting for us. I didn't want you to say no so I went ahead and arranged everything."

Shuichi stared at the guitarist in disbelief. "Then what the hell are we waiting for? Where is your bag, Hiro?" Shuichi had both of his bags over his shoulders and was half way out the door. "Shuichi!" Hiro started laughing. "Hold on a minute! I have to make sure everything is off!" Soon after, the two were in the taxi, then through customs and on the plane in first class, waiting for the plane to take off.

"Attention passengers. We will be landing in just a few minutes, so please buckle your seatbelts and we will have landed in about fifteen minutes." A voice over the intercom spoke out over noise of the passengers. Shuichi could not sit still for practically the whole ride. He had never been to the Bahamas before and the fact that he was going with his closest friend in the world made the idea even more inviting. "Hiro! Oh my gosh! You're the best!" Shuichi reached across the seat and wrapped his friend in a bear hug, causing the guitarist to blush a little.

After they got their luggage, they continued to walk out the front entrance of the airport. He was just going over in his head all the things he wanted to do this week when he saw a tall blonde haired man in a black suit. Was that Eiri? It couldn't be. There was no way. Shuichi tried to ignore the man and Hiro hailed a taxi. "Take us to the Maple Hotel, please."

Hiro paid the cab driver and walked up to the counter. "Excuse me, miss? I was the winner of the essay contest. Here is a copy of the essay, the tickets, and the award." The lady at the counter looked at Hiro's face and then clicked a few times on the computer, looked back at Hiro and nodded her head. "Yup! It's definitely you." She smiled and called a bus boy over. "This is the essay winner and his friend. Please make sure they get to their room and get everything they need." The bus boy nodded and showed them the way to the hotel. "Your room's at the top." The bus boy said cheerfully. "You get one of the imperial suites."

The elevator opened to the top floor; Hiro and Shuichi followed the bus boy about halfway down the long hallway and held his hand out for the key. "This will be your room, Mr. Uesugi." Shuichi's head whipped around at the mention of Eiri's last name. What he saw before him, he absolutely could not believe. Eiri Yuki was staring at him with wide eyed shock standing in front of the room right next to theirs.


	19. Shuichi's Confession

**Anywho….I'm FINALLY starting to realize the extremity of the fact that I'm done with high school. It's been, what, a month now? I can't wait to go to college.**

**Hey, how would you guys like to see some pictures of Eiri and Shuichi and the others? I'm going to college for Art, and have been drawing for about 4 years now so you bet it'll be good :D well? Whatcha think? BTW! Happy Fourth of July to those who celebrate it!**

Eiri was following one of the bus boys down the hallway on the top floor. It all made perfect sense that he'd stay in one of the imperial suites, right? It was pretty much what he was used to, anyway. Eiri sighed; he did not want to be here. He'd rather be back in Japan where Shuichi was close by. _'No.' Eiri_ thought. _'He probably hates me now, anyway.'_

"This is your room, Mr. Uesugi." The man looked up at the bus boy. What he saw behind the bus boy completely blew his mind. Wasn't that Hiroshi Nakano?  
Bad Luck's guitarist? If he's here then perhaps he is, too? _'Oh, gawd!' _His eyes widened in surprise as a familiar laugh giggled softly. Shuichi Shindou walked from behind Hiro, eyes landing directly on the author. _'This is a miracle! He's in the room next to mine!' _Eiri smirked and stepped towards the band members.

"What're you guys doing here? I didn't think little low-rank band members such as yourselves would be able to afford this type of place." Shuichi clenched his fists and stepped forward. "Just because you're used to this kinda life doesn't mean the rest of us are, y'know!" Eiri's smirk remained, annoyingly, on his face. "Oh? Have I made the little brat upset?"

"Ugh!" Shuichi screamed out in disgust. "Why are you acting this way? You were sweet the other day!" Eiri frowned suddenly. "The other day was the other day. So I happened to be in a good mood at the time. Today is a different story. So shut the hell up and answer my question, damn brat."

"What the hell is your problem? We're here because I won a contest for a week here. What about you, Mr. Yuki? What are you doing here?" Eiri looked down his nose at the guitarist. "I'm here on business." Was his simple response. "Well, leave Shuichi out of it. He doesn't need someone as rude as you in his life." Hiro grabbed his friend's hand and dragged him into the suite.

It was everything they had been hoping for and more. A sky line view, ivory tables, marble floors, stone bathtub, a cinema sized television, leather sofas, and more. Shuichi let go of Hiro's hand and ran through the place, taking everything in at once. "Hiro! This is amazing! I can't believe this is ours for a whole week!" Shuichi was glowing ever so slightly; Hiro looked on in wonder at his singer's unabashed happiness.

_'All to myself.' _Hiro thought. _'I have him all to myself for a week.' _Shuichi finally settled down as the giggling bus boy started to speak. "Anything you want from this hotel is free for this week. That means meals and room service and anything in the fridges in your suite; you'll find that it is already stocked, by the way. If you need anything, my name is Curtis." With that, Curtis left the room to the two band members. "I can't believe I'm in the Bahamas, in an imperial suite, for a whole week with my closest friend in the world!" Shuichi spun around in circles, arms spread wide. "How could life be any better?"

Hiro had had it. He couldn't wait any longer. This was just way too much. He walked forward and captured the boy in a tight hug. Shuichi looked up, questioning him with his all-too-innocent-eyes. Hiro stared at him in the eyes, making the singer feel embarrassed and self conscious. "I love you, Shuichi." He whispered into the boy's ear. "Hiro….what?"

"I'm in love with you." He leaned forward and lightly pressed their lips together. "Hiro. You're really serious about this, aren't you? It's not some kind of sick joke or anything?" Shuichi ran his hand over the guitarist's cheek. "No, Shuichi, it's not. This is truly how I feel about you."

"Hiro….We've been best friends for so long. I kinda view you as more of a brother than a lover, Hiro. I'm sorry, but I really don't know if I can return those feelings. Besides, there's already someone I like." Shuichi looked off to the side to avoid eye contact. "Who is it?"

Shuichi's face turned bright red. "You won't like the answer. Besides, I don't know if I really truly like him or not, it's only a guess right now." Hiro kissed the boy again. "Just tell me who it is." Shuichi looked back at the guitarist. "But you don't like him, Hiro." He had a good guess who the singer was about to say. And Shuichi was right; he didn't like the guy. "Shuichi. Hurry up at spit it out already. Who is it?"

"Eiri Yuki Uesugi." Shuichi breathed out.


	20. I'm addicted

**I cannot figure out a way to post the picture onto here, so I'll just tell you how to get to it. **

**Go to the website photobucket and search the user, Stardustangel1115**

**The picture is titled EiriShu**

**Okay, so yeah. The picture obviously isn't done and all. But it's pretty obvious which one's Eiri and which one's Shu…. _ **

**I need to alter the sketch a little, then I can ink it and color it with my darling Prismacolor Markers :D!**

**_ Gawd, I am such a dork. xD**

* * *

Shuichi's face turned bright red. "You won't like the answer. Besides, I don't know if I really truly like him or not, it's only a guess right now." Hiro kissed the boy again. "Just tell me who it is." Shuichi looked back at the guitarist. "But you don't like him, Hiro." He had a good guess who the singer was about to say. And Shuichi was right; he didn't like the guy. "Shuichi. Hurry up at spit it out already. Who is it?"

"Eiri Yuki Uesugi." Shuichi breathed out.

Eiri sneezed almost violently. "What the hell? I must be catching a cold." He walked out onto his balcony, resting his hands against the railing. _'Too bad Shuichi isn't here with me instead of his guitarist.' _He smiled softly as the salty sea breeze blew past him. If he listened carefully, he could faintly hear the singer singing very loudly in the next room.

He remembered feeling those soft, luscious lips pressed against his own. He leaned over the railing a few inches, looking onto the next balcony over. Hiroshi Nakano was staring back at him. The author jumped back from the sudden intrusion of his happy thoughts. Recovering quickly, Eiri raised an eyebrow and frowned at the guitarist. "Why are you so obviously looking over here, Mr. Yuki?" Hiro folded his arms.

"I was wondering about the obnoxious noise coming from this direction." The blonde stated. "Obnoxious noise?" The other man questioned. "The singing, or whatever it is called." The author smiled as the guitarist glared at him. "I thought, being an author and all, you'd have better wording than that, Mr. Yuki. Though perhaps this is the extent of your brain power." Now it was Hiro's turn to smirk. While his face remained quite expressionless, Eiri's amber eyes smoldered at the shorter man. "Who're you talking to, Hiro?" They both had just noticed that the singing had stopped and Shuichi had stepped onto the balcony.

Before Shuichi had the chance to see him, Eiri backed behind the wall on his side of the balcony. "I was just trying to memorize some of the lyrics, man. It's all cool." He heard Hiro say. "Oh, so you were just talking to yourself, huh? Trying to cover it up and all?" There was an obvious smile on Shuichi's face; Eiri could hear that it was there. "So what do you really think of that Mr. Yuki guy? I mean about him being here."

Eiri's head jerked up. _'That damn kid is doing this on purpose!' _He turned his ear to the side so he could hear better. "Some coincidence, huh? It's all like some bad joke or something. I only wish that were the punch line." A small, pale hand rested on the railing on the other balcony. Oh, how Eiri longed to reach out and grab it; to let the singer know that he was here for him now. "I bet he's stalking you. Isn't it the same foreigner from the other night at the concert?"

"I think so, yeah. You know I had a dream about him? I think that's why I'm so attracted to him. He helped pull me out of some tough shit it looked like in the dream." Shuichi's voice sounded somewhat distant, as though his mind were in its own little world. "What kind of shit?" Hiro questioned. _'If I can get him to slip up accidentally, I'm sure he'll tell me what he's hiding from me. I just can't tell if it's something big or not.' _Shuichi tossed the hair out of his face. "Just stuff, y'know?" It seemed that was all the guitarist was going to get out of him. "Shuichi, I know you're hiding something from me. I wish you'd just go ahead and tell me what it is."

An angelic laughter filled the air; Eiri closed his eyes and relished in it. "I'm not hiding anything from you, Hiro." Eiri heard shuffling and a very quiet 'thump'. "Shuichi, if you ever need anything, just tell me. You know I'm here for you. I always have been and I always will be! You know that, right? So you should just tell me what it…."

"I already told you it isn't anything! Stop hugging and kissing me all the time, damn it! I'm not your play toy!" Shuichi had shoved the guitarist away so forcefully, he had fallen into the wall behind him. "Shuichi?" Shock was plastered across Hiro's face. "I said I'm fine, damn it!" Shuichi suddenly gasped. "Oh! Oh, I'm-I'm sorry. I just don't feel very well. I'm going to the bathroom!" He ran inside, grabbed his messenger bag, and rushed to the bathroom, locking the door.

_'I can't believe I snapped at Hiro like that! He was only trying to be nice! But he really needs to stop treating me like I'm his boyfriend or something. I already told him he's like my brother!' _Shuichi growled angrily and plopped himself down on the closed toilet seat. Staring at the toilet paper roll for a few seconds, he grabbed the end and frantically started to pull at it. "Always treating me like I'm….Never giving me a chance….Can't just let me do it for…." He mumbled incoherent phrases as he proceeded to pull the entire roll of toilet paper off of the roll.

After he was finished, he stepped over the large pile of loose toilet paper to the sink. He picked up the little cup that sat next to it and filled it halfway with cool water. Fishing around in his bag for a few seconds, he pulled out a small orange and white bottle. He undid the cap and poured out two pills, then looked inside. _'Oh, shit.' _Shuichi looked terrified. _'I don't have enough to last me this week! I guess I'll have to ration it. If only I hadn't started taking two instead of one, like Jain told me not to.' _He swallowed one pill and the cup of water, and then angrily chucked the plastic cup at the wall.

"Shuichi? You alright in there?" The familiar voice that belonged to Hiro intruded the boy's privacy from the door. "Perfectly marvelous!" Shuichi responded. "Listen, I want to apologize for the way I've been acting lately. It's just that ever since the other night at the club, I've realized how dear you are to me and I just really do not want to lose you. That's why I'm so insistent on knowing what you've been up to. I don't want to get you in trouble or anything."

"You really want to know 'what's up', Hiro?" Shuichi's voice seemed to have changed, to have grown suddenly deeper. The guitarist seemed to hesitate. _'What was with his voice?' _He was about to answer, 'yes', when the bathroom door opened to Shuichi standing on the other side, looking down so that his eyes were hidden. "What is it?" Shuichi raised the orange and white pill bottle. "I'm addicted to drugs."


	21. The Pool

**Okay, guys. I know it's been a few days and I greatly apologize for that .**

**But please revieeewww!**

**D and you should find me on Facebook 3 Gabby Lorelai Ichiigo…. . . **

**I'm not that suspicious, I swear! Just send a message telling me you're from 3 -_-**

Hiroshi Nakano grabbed the small bottle out of the boy's hand. "What the hell, Shuichi? I knew you were into something bad, but this? So this is where you disappear to sometimes!" Realization seemed to knock Hiro straight in the face. "this is why you hid from those guys at that club, isn't it?" Shuichi nodded his head solemnly. "They had some business with Jain and they know that I belong to his group. I forgot to get a refill from Jain before coming with you; not like I had much of a choice though."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hiro was quickly losing control of his temper. "I couldn't tell you to take me by headquarters! I don't want them seeing me around you." That seemed to make the guitarist fly off the edge. "So, what? You don't want your little crack buddies seeing me? Am I embarrassing because I'm not an addict or something?" Shuichi reached up and slapped the other man across the face. "That's not it at all, Hiro! I wish you'd fully listen to one before jumping to conclusions!"

"It's just that, I don't want them to try and get you involved with it, is all." A lone tear fell from his lavender eyes. Hiro's first instinct was to reach up and brush the tear away and pull the boy into a tight embrace. _'No. I can't do that.' _Hiro thought. _'I have to go back to just being his best friend and guitarist.' _

"Come on." Hiro said. "Let's go check out the beach, huh?" He put his hand on the singer's shoulder and guided him to his bedroom. "Get ready and come out when you're done so we can go down together. He left Shuichi and went to his own room to pout his bathing suit on.

Shuichi unzipped his suitcase and pulled out his swim suit which was right there on top. He pulled his shirt off almost mechanically and placed it on the bed. Walking past the bathroom, he caught sight of himself in the mirror. _'What're you doing, Shuichi? Get a grip of yourself! You're in the Bahamas in an imperial suite with your best friend! Eiri Yuki is in the next room!' _A look of determination replaced the previously depressed one. He skipped over to the mirror and put his hot pink swim suit on. "It matches your hair!" Shuichi giggled to his reflection.

After running a brush though his hair, he walked out of his bedroom, a slight bounce in his step. "Come on, Hiro! Why are you so slow? Hurry up!" Hiro walked out of his room, black and white swim trunks on and a white cover up vest that remained unbuttoned on. "Ooooh! Hello, Hiro! You look pretty sexy like that!" Shuichi smiled and clapped him on the back. "Let us go and enjoy the beach!" The singer was halfway to the door, waiting for his guitarist to grab some towels.

"Hey, handsome!" A group of ladies clad in many different colored bikinis were crowded around Eiri Yuki. "You here alone?" They were all trying to paw at him and get him interested in them. But he was only interested in one thing: the little boy on the other side of the swimming pool with hot pink hair and a matching swim suit. Eiri sat in the shade that the outside bar provided, sipping on a glass of whiskey. "Listen, ladies, you're all real beautiful, don't get me wrong. I'm just not in the mood right now; I would like to be left alone."

Eiri Yuki stood up and waited for the girls to form a way through until he moved from his spot under the cool shade. He walked over to the other side of the pool and sat down under an umbrella in a lounge chair, watching his favorite band members engage in a splash fight in the pool. The author had noticed that Hiro had seen him and was doing his best to prevent Shuichi from seeing him, too. He ensured that Shuichi stayed with his back towards Eiri. _'So he wants to play games, hm? I can play games, too.' _The blonde man stood up from his chair, leaving his empty glass on the table for someone else to deal with. He somewhat heard the girls from earlier chatting about him quietly close by, seeing as they had followed him, but he walked over to the pool, behind Hiro.

He sat down on the side of the pool and let his feet hang in the water. He reclined back on his hands and was looking up at the sky when he noticed the splashing had ceased. "Yuki." Eiri opened his eyes and looked down towards to water to see the pink haired singer a mere foot away. His heart fluttered violently and his breath hitched for a second, but he quickly gained his composure again. "Hello, Shuichi."

Shuichi's eyes fluttered as though he were somewhat taken aback. "I can't believe you're here." Eiri smirked. "Believe what you see, brat. I'm definitely right here, within your grasp." Shuichi reached out and touched his leg. "You sure are, Eiri." The singer smiled an unbearably cute smile. It was almost too much for the writer to handle and it took almost everything he had not to scoot away from the boy's touch. "I think I like you, Eiri." Were the next unpredictable words whispered from the boy's lips.


	22. I'm not a foreigner

**Hey, guys! _ I think I'm about to disappoint you or something, y'know? So I'm leaving for the beach tomorrow and I won't have internet connection. I'll be gone for two weeks. We're coming back home on July 31. So I'll probably have at least one or two updates by that night or the next day. I promise to write a lot, seeing as I'm going on vacation, I'll have pretty much nothing but time, right? So please review, and don't lose faith in me! I really love you all for keeping up with my procrastination thus far!**

It was almost too much for the writer to handle and it took almost everything he had not to scoot away from the boy's touch. "I think I like you, Eiri." Were the next unpredictable words whispered from the boy's lips.

Eiri stared hard into the boy's eyes. "You what?" He looked completely dumbfounded. Shuichi smiled softly and folded his arms over Eiri's knee, resting them on his leg. "I like you, Eiri Yuki." Eiri suddenly stood up, causing the boy to fall back and almost go under water. "Don't fuck with me, little boy!" He yelled angrily. Shuichi looked up at the man completely confused. "I'm being serious, Eiri." The blonde man shook his head vigorously. "It can't be."

'_It just cannot be!' _Were the thoughts that ran through the man's mind. _'There's no way such an innocent soul could actually pay any mind to a rotten soul such as mine!' _Eiri was mentally freaking out, but his physical composure remained perfectly calm. Shuichi swam over to the edge of the pool and hauled himself up out onto the sidewalk. "Eiri?" He questioned as he walked over to the taller man. He rested his hand on Eiri's forearm; his body was just a few inches away from the other man. The author's eyes widened slightly at the sudden closeness of the smaller boy. "What do you want, brat?"

"I want to be with you." It was blunt. It was straight forward. It was everything Eiri did not expect. He took a step back from the boy. "What is your problem, brat? I said some awful words to you the other day and this is how you react? What are you, some kind of sick masochist? Sorry, but I'm straight. I don't like boys, only girls." Shuichi smiled and shook his head. "Then why did you kiss me the way you did the other morning?" He stood up on his toes and brushed his lips against Eiri's. "If you don't like me, then why don't you just push me away? Why would you let me kiss you?" Shuichi wrapped his arms around the man's waist, burying his face into his chest.

Eiri glanced around at the multiple people watching the scene that was enfolding in front of them. That was the last thing that Eiri wanted / needed, was attention. He grabbed Shuichi's wrist and pulled him off towards the hotel. "Where are we going, Eiri?" Eiri continued to stare straight ahead without answering the boy. "Hey!" A voice called out behind them. "Mr. Yuki! Wait up! Give me back Shuichi!" Eiri suddenly stopped and stalked off towards the guitarist. "Listen, you little punk! I don't want any unnecessary drama or attention drawn to me. So leave me the fuck alone!"

"Where are you taking him?" Hiro glared at the author. "I really don't like to repeat myself. Like I just said, I don't want any unnecessary attention, so I'll be taking him back to my room so we can talk in private without drawing attention." He started back off in the direction of the elevator. When the doors were about to close behind them, Hiro forced his way into the elevator. "If you need to talk to him so badly, you can do it in our room. It's just a simple conversation, right? Then you wouldn't mind if I was there to make sure it didn't get out of hand."

Eiri glared down at the guitarist. "Whatever." He said, and followed Hiro to their apartment. Once inside, Shuichi made a pot of tea and poured him a glass. "What would you like in it, Eiri?" Shuichi smiled at him. _'This seems to be going pretty well!' _Shuichi smiled to himself. "Just two lumps of sugar." Eiri replied. _'That doesn't surprise me that much.' _Shuichi thought. _'I figured it would be something simple.' _

Eiri and Hiro were having some strange stare off with each other. No words were exchanged, they simply stared daggers into each others eyes. "Come on, Hiro. That's not very nice." Shuichi laughed. "What did you want to talk about, Eiri?" He sat down on the opposite side of the same couch as the author. "What about you, brat? Pulling a stunt like that? What were you thinking saying stuff like that in public with the whole place listening in like that?" Shuichi lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry, Eiri. I just really want to be with you."

"Shuichi! Are you listening to yourself? You hardly know the guy! Why would you want to be with someone like him?" Hiro stood up and walked over to the bathroom and closed the door when he went in. Shuichi waited for the door to close and then took his chance. He jumped at the first opportunity and straddled the older man. "I really do like you, Eiri. I find you intriguing. Sure, you're mean. But really attracted to you." He leaned forward and pressed their lips together. At first, Eiri didn't respond, but after he felt the singer's tongue trace his lips, he opened his mouth and easily gained dominance over the other's mouth.

Hiro then walked out of the bathroom and stopped in his tracks, watching his best friend, whom he was in love with, accept a tongue bath from some random stranger. "Shuichi! Do you see yourself? You're making out with some random stranger! And he's a foreigner at that!" Eiri looked up at Hiro. "You have it wrong. I'm not a foreigner."


	23. Where were we?

**Hey, guys! Listen, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! The 2 week vacation went well, I guess, but it was, like, a week too long for my taste, y'know? Any who! I'm back now and I promise to update :D**

Hiro then walked out of the bathroom and stopped in his tracks, watching his best friend, whom he was in love with, accept a tongue bath from some random stranger. "Shuichi! Do you see yourself? You're making out with some random stranger! And he's a foreigner at that!" Eiri looked up at Hiro. "You have it wrong. I'm not a foreigner."

Both Shuichi and Hiro stared at Eiri with their mouths open; Shuichi started to laugh. "Oh, I get it! Ha ha ha! That's a good joke, Eiri! Jeez!" The author's head turned towards the singer. "I'm not joking. I was born and raised here in Japan." Shuichi stopped laughing and regarded him seriously. "Really, Eiri?" The man nodded his head in response. "Then why are you blond?" Hiro asked. "It's really none of your business, now is it?" He then grabbed the singer's hand and pulled him out of the suite, letting the door close. He pulled out the key to his room and swiped it quickly as Hiro was starting to open his door. Eiri pushed the kid in the room and threw his weight against it to prevent the guitarist from opening the slowly closing door.

Loud bangs came from the other side of the door as though he were kicking it. "Open this door up, Mr. Yuki!" Hiro shouted. "Why would I do that? I wish to converse with Shuichi in private, thank you." He walked away from the door, leaving an infuriated guitarist in the hallway. "So?" Eiri asked as he approached the singer that was currently perched on the edge of the couch. "Where were we?" He smiled seductively and picked the boy up, letting him straddle his lap. He hugged Eiri more tightly, forcing their hardening erections against each other, and began to move his pelvis in tiny circles.

Repressing a moan, Eiri leaned in and pushed their lips together. Shuichi responded without much expertise or subtlety, but with a kind of youthful enthusiasm that Eiri found quite enticing. When he finally managed to disentangle Shuichi's tongue from his own and get some air, he found his own pulse was racing and his erection had become almost painful. He leaned his full weight against Shuichi, pinning him to the sofa, and dropped one hand to cup the boy's groin, eliciting a strangled whimper. Eiri used his other hand to hold the younger boy's head still as he explored the boy's mouth in finer detail.

And what a sweet mouth it was. Eiri carefully traced the boy's upper lip with just the tip of his tongue, using all his strength to prevent Shuichi's urgent attempts to capture his tongue within his mouth. The singer gave a somewhat determined thrust of his own tongue, and Eiri pulled away. Shuichi moaned in protest.

"Cut that out or I'll stop," Eiri warned softly, and was gratified to see the boy immediately freeze. He made a very pretty sight, with his head flung back, eyes half closed and mouth parted. Eiri returned to Shuichi's mouth, sucking the full lower lip between his own teeth. He delicately indented the fragile skin with his teeth and simultaneously squeezed the singer's groin. The younger boy gave a strangled half-cry. Eiri noted with pleasure that he had enough sense not to try and return the kiss just yet. He gradually increased the pressure of both hand and teeth, until he felt the boy straining desperately against him.

Eiri began to ply his mouth with soft, fleeting kisses, just allowing his tongue to barely brush against Shuichi's on every pass, until the boy began to helplessly try and return them. Finally, Eiri pulled Shuichi tight into his arms and kissed him deep and hard, feeling their bodies mold together as the boy eagerly responded. The air sung with static electricity, as the pleasure heightened. But Eiri was slowly becoming irritated by the growing sensation in his groin. His throbbing member was quietly asking for release.

"Get on your knees, brat." Eiri spat out, letting the boy up. "Oh." Light dawned on Shuichi's face and he dropped to the floor. "Like this?" He reached out for Eiri's fly, and looked up for approval. He was an engaging sight, his hopeful expression shining mere centimeters from the bulge in the author's pants. He hesitantly began to unbutton the older man's fly. His fingers were shaking, whether from excitement or nervousness, and it was a slow process. His fingers fumbled and knocked against Eiri's groin with every button. Eiri began to breathe more shallowly and raggedly, inhaling with every clumsy bump.

Shuichi hesitated for a moment when he reached the tented silk, large eyes widening still further. Eiri was afraid for a moment that he was going to back out. But then he moved to free the man, now fully erect, from his underwear. "Beautiful..." the boy whispered. Eiri stiffened in surprise. It certainly wasn't what he had expected to hear. "You're so beautiful..." Shuichi's fingers brushed through blond curls, dipped down to encircle tightening testicles, moved up to trace rose-dark skin.

He broke off suddenly, his reverent touch firming into a secure grip at the base of Eiri's shaft. He leaned forward of his own accord, engulfing the weeping peak of the man's erection in warm heat, and swirling his tongue against the sensitive tip. "That's it." Eiri reached down and guided Shuichi's head further inwards, groaning as he was taken further in. Shuichi's mouth was as sweet to touch as it had tasted, hot and silky. "Now suck. Hard..."

It was good, almost too good, but not nearly enough. Eiri encouraged him to slide his head back and forth, as he sucked with commendable vigor. But the pressure was too gentle, the penetration too shallow. Eiri needed, furiously, to thrust; to forget his partner's inexperience, grab his hair and drive down his throat, fucking his mouth until he choked...

"Stand up." He yanked the boy to his feet with a handful of hair, and shoved him back onto the sofa, not caring that he must have hurt him. He found Shuichi's trapped erection beneath his shorts again, and forced himself against it, holding the boy in place with his full weight. The swim suit material was soft torture against his oversensitive skin.

"Eiri -" Shuichi started, but the author muffled it with his kiss, driving his hips desperately against him. The singer gasped against his mouth and met him, thrust for thrust, the inescapable friction building. This was right, this was easy, this was what he needed... Eiri was aware of Shuichi spasming beneath him, crying out his name as he came, still fully dressed. Nothing mattered but his own need to release this pressure.

He climaxed at last, clasping Shuichi's suddenly limp form as the release took him, sharp and sweet. The boy made a sound something like a sob, and hugged him close.


End file.
